Frozen: Warmth of Love: Anniversary Edition
by Zack1187
Summary: -REWRITE- Many have shown up for the coronation of Queen Elsa of Arendelle. From Dukes, to Princes and noblemen and women. Old friends seek to reconnect with those they were forced to leave long ago. Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna were not alone in their childhood, there was a boy who always played with them. Until the accident when gates were shut, and the boy had to leave. ElsaXOc
1. Chapter 1: Reconnection

_**Here we go guys! This the Anniversary Edition of Warmth of Love! I added several new scenes, enhanced the entire chapter with a new style of writing. More of an insight to certain characters, and their relationships. So, I dont want to hold you up any longer. Enjoy!**_

"Aren't you excited?" Zack turned and asked his friend. She glared back at him, wiping her mouth slightly. Zack was dressed in a fancy dark blue jacket with a white shirt underneath. Dark blue pants, and black dress shoes. Toni was dressed exactly the same, but instead of blue. Her clothes were dark red. Behind them, Vani slipped away, making sure to keep an eye on everyone approaching the castle.

"Why the fuck did I have to come? Why didn't you take May?" Toni demanded, he chuckled as she followed him off of the boat. When he didn't answer right away, she glared at him, and hit him.

"Ow! What?" Zack asked her, she gave him a look.

"Why?" She demanded once again, he shrugged, and looked around. He vaguely remembered this place, though last time he was here was years, and years ago. Frankly it was pissing Toni off, he was never this distracted.

"You need to get out more." Zack answered her simply, before turning his gaze to her, and looking her up and down. "And I can't believe you aren't wearing a dress." He muttered. Nobody in Mantriella minded, but this was different. And he had never been to the coronation of a Queen. Well, he was there for the wedding of Rapunzel and Eugene, but that was because of his sister. This was for his own interests. Toni glared at him with irritation.

"I don't do dresses. They're too girly." She answered him simply, he shook his head, and walked into town, off the docks. There were people everywhere. It was staggering, he hoped he could actually see Elsa today, if not… He would have Vani get into the castle, then let him in so he could talk to Elsa.

"But you are a girl." He replied coolly, with a smirk. He knew that would set her off. He loved to make her angry, and she loved to be angry, so it all worked out in the end. So many people wanted to see the Queen. Each had different reasons. He had advised Vani to keep an eye on some… Questionable people for him. Zack, himself was here for one reason really… Reconnection. He wanted to see Elsa again, he has memories of her, and Anna… But they're fuzzy.

"Gee, I had not a fucking clue! I just hate dresses… You know that, so fuck off." She snapped, he rolled his eyes, and smirked. Walking away. She stayed with him, making sure not to get lost in the sea of people here to see the coronation.

"Toni, please be on your best behavior. We're going to the coronation of royalty. This is important to me, so please don't embarrass me." Zack said, turning to her, with a smile. Toni sighed, and ran a hand through her short brown hair. Her dark caramel eyes hardening as she glared into his deep blue orbs. Toni crossed her arms childishly.

"You act like I'm a child… Or untrustworthy… I can behave…" She trailed off, Zack crossed his arms with a smirk, and raised an eyebrow at her she glared up at him before sighing dramatically. "Forget about that already! It was an accident, and I apologized to her _'majesty'_" Toni told him, matter-of-factly. Zack frowned.

"You fucked her lady in waiting! In her bed!" Zack exclaimed loudly, earning a few curious looks from those around him. Toni glared at them all, making eye contact with each one, and putting hatred behind her gaze.

"Fuck off, nothing to see here!" She yelled at them, crossing her arms embarrassed as Zack shook his head. He looked towards the castle and hummed.

"Anyway, we've got some time to kill before the coronation actually starts… And it's pretty hot out, let's go get some ice to cool off." Zack said, Toni shrugged and followed him. They made their way to a cart. Two people were standing by it with a Reindeer. A woman, and a man. Each was dressed the same way, same Ice Harvester outfit, though the girls was noticeably smaller. Her frame smaller than Toni's relatively normal figure.

"Hey you two, need some Ice?" The man asked, blonde windswept hair, and a friendly smile on his face. Zack returned the gesture. The girl next to him had shoulder length blonde hair, the same shade as the man. She also had these big innocent blue eyes. Toni thought she was really pretty.

"Actually yes, we do. Looking to cool off before the Coronation." Zack told him, the man nodded. He moved, and grabbed some ice, putting it in a cloth bag, and tying it with a string. He handed it to Zack, who gratefully accepted it.

"You're going to the Coronation?" The man asked, Zack nodded. Toni was looking around absent mindedly, she saw Vani moving through the crowd, she seemed to be following someone. Toni swore, that girl never stopped working.

"Yeah I am. So, this ice is still really cold, way colder than I was expecting." Zack told him, the man smiled, and looked at his sled affectionately, rubbing it with a smile. The girl was petting the reindeer they had with them.

"Yeah, we are good. Names Kristoff, that's Kelsi, and Sven." Kristoff introduced the three of them, Zack nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm Zack… Um, Prince of Mantriella. This is my friend Toni." Zack introduced himself, and Toni, who glared at him slightly. Kristoff's eyes widened as he heard who Zack was.

"You're a Prince?" Kristoff asked, Zack shrugged.

"More or less… In fact, I'll let you in on a secret… I'm engaged to the soon to be Queen." Zack told him, Kristoff hummed, with a smile.

"That's awesome… Uh, feel free to mention our Ice Business to the Queen if you get a chance." Kristoff suggested, Zack smiled at him, and handed the bag of Ice to Toni. She took it, and dabbed it across her forehead. Kelsi watched her, and giggled a little bit.

"Oh, if I get the chance I will. Always happy to help out." Zack said, Kristoff smiled at him, then looked around. He gave Ice to another customer, before turning back to Zack.

"So, how is it you and the Queen are engaged? The castles been on lock down for years."

"Thirteen years to be exact… That's when I had to leave the castle. Things happened, let's just leave it at that. You see, they might have closed off the castle, but they never could close off my feelings… All these years, I've been waiting to come back." Zack told him, Kristoff nodded.

"Why did you wait so long?" Kristoff asked him, Zack frowned, and looked down at the ground. He ran a hand through his black hair, before sighing.

"My dad wouldn't let me, said it wasn't the right time. In fact, I really wasn't supposed to leave according to him… But after suffering through countless Princesses trying to claim that we were meant for each other… I tell you, Princesses are insane." Zack said with a laugh, Kristoff shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, probably never will. I'll take your word for it though." Kristoff replied, Zack smirked at him, and shrugged.

"You never know what life holds." Zack told him, Kristoff rolled his eyes. Toni snuck a look at Zack before getting a mischievous look. She undid the knot of the string, and pulled a piece of ice out of the bag. She tossed it in the air several times, looking around.

She spotted Hans. Some Prince that came to Mantriella and tried to woo her one time. She very aggressively explained to him that she didn't like guys, and kicked him where it hurts. She smirked, and tossed the ice at him as hard as she could.

The ice flew and hit him in the neck, it wasn't a large piece, but it was noticeable. Hans looked around confused before looking down from his horse, and seeing the ice cube. He looked up to see Toni standing there innocently watching Zack, and Kristoff talk. He made his way over there, and got off his horse. Vani made her way to Zack's side protectively.

"Hey! It's Prince Zack, and his Personal Guard!" Hans exclaimed, Zack glanced at him. He had to maintain a polite demeanor, didn't want to cause an incident between nations. Vani however was not bound by such things, she only cared about Zack's wellbeing. Though that encompassed Toni also, Vani did not like the girl too much. They had a few incidents in the past. Several Prank wars.

"I'm here too. Idiot." Toni muttered under her breath, Hans ignored her completely, and shook Zack's hand. He also introduced himself to Kristoff, and Kelsi. The latter of which he hit on shortly after. Kristoff came to her defense, explaining that she wasn't comfortable with that sort of thing. Hans nodded politely, and turned his attention to Zack.

"It's a pleasure Hans. It's been too long." Zack said, Hans smiled at him.

"It really has. I've been dying to return to Mantriella ever since I left, your country has such a rich culture. Plus, I wouldn't mind a chance to win my dignity back." Hans laughed, Zack laughed with him, remembering the duel they had. It was a close match, intense too, but in the end Zack won.

"Maybe I can convince Elsa to let us have a rematch here?" Zack suggested, Hans laughed.

"Maybe, she is a Queen, or going to be, ruling a land is hard work, I doubt she'd have time for such simple matters." Hans said, before humming. "I would love to stay and chat, but I was planning to see more of the town, I'll see you inside Zack." Hans said, before getting on his horse, and riding off. Vani kept an eye on him.

"I will shadow him. Make sure he doesn't try anything." Vani told Zack before following after Hans, Zack smiled a little bit. Toni sighed, and saw people making their way to the Castle. She looked at Zack, and hit his arm to grab his attention.

"Hey, I think the gates are opening." Toni told him, Zack nodded and looked to his new friends. They were packing up their sled. Kelsi was hitching Sven to the sled, while Kristoff was tying down the ice.

"You guys aren't coming?" Zack asked, Kristoff shook his head. It was an open invitation, anyone who wanted to come in Arendelle was welcome. Though formal invitations were sent out of course, this was only to the other nations.

"We would, but this is the only time when no one will be around to steal the Ice out from under us, we can make a huge profit if we play this right." Kristoff explained to Zack, who nodded. Zack waved to them as they got on the sled and rode off. Zack and Toni made their way through the crowd. They quickly got to the front of the crowd with ease. They see Rapunzel and Eugene there, and wave to them.

Moments later the large gates open up, and out comes the Princess. Princess Anna, she looked exactly like Zack remembered, but older of course. He smiled, she was preoccupied with singing a song, so she rushed past without really seeing him. He chuckled, classic Anna. He considered following after her, but then hummed, see the balcony doors open up.

He and everyone else filed into the large courtyard as Elsa came out, and watched them all from the balcony. Zack just stared up at her, she was even more beautiful than he remembered her to be. Toni smirked next to him, and elbowed his side a bit, causing him to glare at her before looking back to Elsa.

"Wow, you've got it bad, holy shit." Toni commented on his behavior. He was never like this, he was always attentive, but now he seemed to be focused on one thing, and one thing only. Toni didn't believe that the kind of love Zack was feeling really existed, that true love. Her heart had been broken, her trust betrayed. She didn't think anything was so permanent.

As Zack is staring up at his childhood friend, he thinks for a moment, that as she's looking down, scanning the crowd from on high, that she might lock eyes with him, and recognize him. But then he realizes how unlikely that is, he had his doubts that she remembered him after all this time, but he hoped she did.

Shortly after this everyone enters the church, and sits down, waiting for Elsa to come and take the Royal Scepter and Sphere. Signaling the weight, and responsibility of rulership. This would officially induct her as the Queen of Arendelle. Zack sat in the front row, Toni next to him, and Vani stands in the corner, watching everyone in the room. Anna rushed inside and took a breath of relief that she wasn't late. She made her way to the side in front of the rows of people sitting, she was in front of Zack's row.

"Zack?" She whispered, recognizing him immediately, Zack smiled at her but before he could respond the choir overhead began singing, signaling that the Queen was making her way down the aisle. She reached the priest who was holding the Royal Scepter, and Sphere on a pillow. She reached for them, only to hesitate when the Priest whispered something to her. She removed her gloves, and proceeded to actually take them this time, turning around, and taking in a deep breath holding it. The Priest began his speech.

Zack frowned slightly as he noticed how nervous she was, and how the frost started to form on the scepter and sphere. She still wasn't in full control of her powers. Back then, she had been careful, but he had been helping her. The one night he wasn't there, something went wrong. He partially blamed himself, he had been out with his father that night, for his birthday.

The priest finished his speech, and Elsa hastily turned around, and placed the Royal scepter, and sphere back down, putting on her gloves once again. She then proceeds to walk out of the room. The rows follow her out, but Zack, Toni, and Anna stay back until everyone else leaves. Once this happens the three leave the church.

"Hi… Uh, you are Zack right? If not, then you look exactly like him, or how he would look! He used to be around all the time, then he just left one day, anyway, he was really nice, and he left, and I think you might be him, so are you him?" Anna asked, Zack chuckled, and wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh, I see you're still the same rambling Anna I remember." Zack told her happily, she squealed. Literally squealed in delight, jumping up and hugging him tightly, he laughed, and hugged her back, picking her up, and spinning her a few times. He put her back down, and she smiled up at him.

"I can't believe you're actually back! Wait until Elsa finds out! Oh, my god! Are you here to marry her?" Anna asked, Zack laughed at her.

"Easy Anna, I don't know yet. Maybe… I hope at least…" Zack trailed off as they entered the ballroom. Anna perked up.

"I hope you do! Elsa, and I haven't been close since you left. She just shut me out after that, I doubt she even likes me anymore… Maybe you could talk to her for me?" Anna asked, Zack smiled at her, and hugged her.

"Of course Anna." He promised her, though he frowned once she looked away. It was hard imagining that Elsa had really shut her sister out, but Zack believed Anna, she wouldn't lie about something so serious.

"Oh! I think I have to be up there… Come up, and we'll talk some more, and you can surprise Elsa, okay?" Anna asked, kissing his cheek before bouncing off. Zack shook his head, and looked to Toni. She was looking around bored out of her mind, she was never good during these events.

"You okay Toni?" Zack asked his friend, she glared at him slightly before it faded into a bored look of recognition. Elsa came out to look upon the crowd, and the dance begun.

"You know how I feel about these kind of things." She reminded him, he nodded, then smirked getting an idea. He grabbed her arm, and started leading her to the crowd. "What the fuck are you doing?" She demanded, he chuckled, and pulled her in close, placing his hand on her back.

"Dance with me, you spent all that time learning, time to put it to the test!" Zack exclaimed excited, Toni glared at him, as they began to dance.

"I fucking hate you sometimes. Making me do this, around all these people! You're a fucking cunt!" She yelled at him, he just laughed at her, as they began to move faster. Toni looked down at her feet real quick, before back at her best friends smirking face.

"You know you love me." He replied, as he spun her around and pulled her against him. She pushed off, and spun again, with a glare on her face.

"You know I hate it when you spin me. Asshole." Toni accused, Zack laughed again, they continued on like that, Toni insulting him, as she danced with him. He was the only person who she could let her guard down around. They were best friends, the closest out of everyone in their group of friends.

"Did you have fun?" Zack asked her, as the song ended. She rolled her eyes.

"Just go, and fuck your Queen. I'm thirsty." She told him before stomping off, he laughed at her retreating figure, which she heard and sent him a gesture that told him she was angry. He knew it wouldn't last however, she could never stay mad at him. In truth she had never really been mad at him once.

Zack decided to follow Toni's order, and went up to the front of the room where Elsa, and Anna stood. He saw a short, old man drag Anna away, he smirked and waved at her as she passed by him. He chuckled and went up to Elsa, with a slight bow.

"Queen Elsa… My name is Zack Domino Keire, Prince of Mantriella. You remember me?" Zack asked, Elsa's eyes widened, but she quickly regained her calm, composed demeanor.

"I do… It's wonderful to see you again Zack…" Elsa told him politely, Zack sighed, and gave her a serious look.

"I remember Elsa." He told her, she gave him a confused look before realizing what he meant. A panicked look came to her eyes.

"What exactly do you mean?" She asked him, he gave her a small smile.

"About… Well, the Snow, and the Ice…" Zack whispered to her, she sighed. "You don't have to worry. I would never reveal your secret." Zack told her, she let out a small breath of relief.

"Thank you… Zack." Elsa thanked him with a slim smile, he smiled, and held out his hand.

"So, can I have this dance, your majesty?" Zack asked, she gave him an apologetic smile, and shook her head.

"I don't really dance." She refused his proposal, he sighed, and retracted his hand, looking to Anna, she gave him a look, and he looked back to Anna, remembering her words from before, about being shut out. He looked back to the older sister, and frowned.

"Elsa, don't you remember how close we were?" Zack asked sadly, Elsa looked away, and frowned.

"I do… But…" She stopped, she could feel her control slipping, and she had to maintain her regal, respectable manner. She was a Queen, and her powers were too dangerous. This couldn't go on. "I'm sorry… But I think you should go now…" Elsa muttered sadly. It tore her apart to say that to him. He frowned disappointedly.

"Elsa… You can't keep pushing people away, and freezing them out. People love, and care about you… Like Anna… And me… So, don't ask me to leave, don't push me away… Please…" He pleaded with her, he gave her a sad look, she had to look away from him, to the ground. Anna came back at this moment, she was clutching her pained foot.

"You are just as bad as she is! Letting me be dragged off like that!" Anna complained. Then she saw how the two looked, she looked between them worriedly. "Ow. What's going on here? Exactly?" Anna asked, Zack hummed, and Elsa looked at her sister.

"Nothing at all Anna." Elsa answered coolly, Zack scoffed at her words. Anna looked at him, she was about to ask what upset him, but he shook his head and walked away from the two. Elsa stared after him, and frowned, before taking a deep breath regaining her composure.

"What's wrong? Did you two have a fight?" Anna asked, Elsa didn't answer, Anna frowned and looked to where Zack had gone. "He was really excited to see you again…" Anna explained to her sister, Elsa sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"It's fine Anna. Don't worry about it." Elsa told her coldly. Anna looked down at the ground, and played with her fingers.

"But, I was hoping you two would be like you were… When we were little… He would always play with us, and you and him would do everything together… You could be that way again?" Anna suggested gently, Elsa closed her eyes, and shook her head.

"Anna, please… I know that happened… It doesn't matter anyway, the gates are going to be closed again soon. He couldn't stay." Elsa explained to the Princess, who got a sad look in her eyes.

"Well, why not?" Anna asked, reaching for her sister, causing the Queen to turn away from her.

"He just can't." Elsa answered, Anna frowned, and felt some tears coming to her eyes, and she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Excuse me…" Anna said, before she walked away from her sister. Elsa stared after her as Zack's words echoed in her mind, his sad look surfaced in her mind, and she took a deep shuddering breath, trying to gain control of her emotions once again.

Zack was navigating through a crowd of people, trying to find his friend, he finally found her by the drinks. She was making out with some girl Zack didn't recognize. Of course he thought, she could talk her way into anything. He tapped her on the shoulder, she opened and eyes, and looked at him. She pulled away from the girl, and cupped her face.

"I have to cut this short cutie, find me later on, and we'll continue okay?" Toni asked, the girl blushed, and nodded, before stumbling off. Toni smirked as she watched the girl walk away from her. She turned to see Zack with a bored look. This was bad, this was very, very bad. He never lost his cheery demeanor.

"Let's go." Was all Zack said, Toni shrugged, and trialed after him, as he left the room. She had to think of something, he had never been like this before, well once, but that was when she first met him.

"What's up?" Toni asked, concern lacing her voice, Zack frowned, and looked back at her, giving her a fake smile.

"Nothing! I just needed some air, and wanted to hang out with my best friend." He told her with fake cheerfulness. Toni could tell the difference. She glared at him.

"Snap out of it Keire. I know that attitude is fake. Tell me what's wrong. Was it Elsa? Do I have to kick her ass? Because you know I will." Toni told him, Zack frowned, and shook his head.

"It's not like that, and please don't fight her. Couldn't stand my two favorite people trying to kill each other because of me. Just forget about it." Zack told her, she glared at him.

"No. I won't forget, that fucking bitch made you sad! Again!" Toni yelled, starting off towards the room. Zack gripped her arm, and stopped her. She looked at him to see a heartbroken look. She frowned, and hugged him tightly, almost hurting him.

"Please Toni. Just let it go. I'll be fine, plenty of time to convince her, right?" Zack asked, Toni smiled at him.

"That's real, keep that attitude up! I know, let's go dance like fucking morons!" Toni exclaimed, Zack laughed at her as she pulled him back inside the room. They began to dance, and laugh together. This continued until a slower song came on, and Toni leaned her head on his chest.

"You know… This is nice… Dancing with you, away from all the bullshit back home." Toni muttered, as she danced with him, he smiled.

"Yeah… I'm surprised you're actually doing this, you hate tender intimate moments like this." Zack commented, Toni huffed.

"I do not. I can have tender moments with people I actually give a shit about… So, just you. Consider yourself lucky." Toni muttered, Zack chuckled.

"Oh, I am lucky to have a friend like you… Even though everyone is staring at us like we're a couple." Zack told her uncomfortably, she shrugged.

"Fuck them." Toni muttered, the song ended, and she pushed her head off his chest, smiling up at him, he was only slightly taller than she was. Zack sighed, and looked around.

"It's pretty late… You want to go now?" Zack asked, Toni hummed. Zack had promised to show her around the village before they had to leave. She shrugged, and followed him outside the Castle, about halfway across the bridge they encountered Anna, and Hans, walking side by side, laughing, arm in arm. They also noticed that something behind them looked like it moved in the shadows. Vani no doubt, following Hans, as she was ordered to.

"Anna? Hans?" Zack asked, Anna heard him, and detangled herself from Hans, opting instead to run and embrace her friend.

"I'm sorry about Elsa, I didn't think she could be so cold… I'm sure she cares about you, she has too! But… I don't know, I guess she just shuts everyone out…" Anna muttered bitterly, Zack smiled sadly at her, and pat her head like he used to when they were kids. She smiled at this comforting gesture.

"Its fine, I'll be fine. So, why are you with Prince Hans?" Zack asked politely, he was suspicious of the Prince, who gave him a confident, and sincere looking smile. Toni could see past it however, she had an excellent bullshit detector, but it was nothing compared to Vani's.

"Prince Hans, and I… Are engaged!" Anna squealed, Zack looked between them. Anna was innocent, and judging by what Zack had heard, had little to no experience with these types of things. And Hans was… A womanizer at best, and manipulative snake at worst. But, Zack bit his tongue so he could support his friend.

"That's awesome Anna, congratulations… Didn't you just meet though?" Zack asked, Anna nods.

"It's True Love."

"Right, well when is the wedding Anna?" Zack asked her in a cheerful tone. It was real to everyone except Toni. She could see past it. He wasn't pleased, he wanted to protect Anna, and Hans was… A bad influence.

"We haven't worked everything out yet… We still need a few days to plan the ceremony… In fact, maybe you could come with us? We're going to ask for Elsa's blessing, she might feel more comfortable if someone she knows is around. Plus, I'm sure she totally loves you still! So, she should support whatever decision you make, and you support us, so she should too!" Anna explained her plan, Zack hummed and nodded.

"Why not? It would be nice to have another chance to try and talk to her." Zack replied. The four of them, not counting Vani, who was following behind silently, scaling walls, and all to avoid detection. They meet with Elsa in the middle of the room.

"Elsa! I mean, Queen Elsa. I would like to present to you, Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles." Anna introduced them, Elsa just looked between the four people curiously. "We would like your blessing, or our marriage!" Anna, and Hans exclaimed. Elsa just blinked at them, looking to Zack, seeing if he approved. She looked back to her sister, and her 'fiancé'.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused… What?" Elsa asked.

"Were engaged!" Anna repeated loudly, holding onto Hans' arm. Elsa cleared took a breath and looked at her sister worriedly.

"Anna, could I talk to you?" She looked to the other three watching the conversation between the sisters. "Alone?" Elsa finished, Anna gave her a look, and grabbed onto Hans' arm.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Anna said firmly, Elsa took a breath and regained her regal manner. She folded her hands in front of her.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa told her coolly, Anna gives her a look of sadness.

"You can if it's true love." Anna tried to reason with her sister. Elsa didn't lose a bit of her poise.

"Anna, what do you know of true love?" Elsa challenged her sisters logic, Anna was taken aback.

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" Anna accused the Queen, who visibly recoiled, her calm look melting into one of sadness. She also glanced at Zack, and saw him looking just as uncomfortable with the accusation. Even after all she did to him, he was still on her side. Still wanting to stand with her, she noted.

"You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Elsa said, staring to walk away from them.

"Your majesty, if I may attempt to ease your-"

"No. You may not, and I'd appreciate it if you left." Elsa interrupted Hans, looking to a guard. "The parties over, shut the gates." Elsa ordered her guard, who saluted her, and went off to inform the captain of her bidding. In one last desperate attempt to get Elsa's attention Anna grabs her hand, only for the glove to slip off, Elsa turned around panicked, clutching at her exposed hand. "Give me my glove!" Elsa panicked, Anna held it close to her chest, in both hands.

"Elsa, please! I can't live like this!" Anna exclaimed loudly, Elsa looked at her sister, heartbroken at what she must do. What she must do, to protect her, to protect her sister.

"Then leave…" With that Elsa turned on her heel, and started walking away, Anna just stared at her, close to tears, and anger bubbling inside her. Zack looked between them, he didn't know who to side with at this point, but he knew that he had to help mend this relationship somehow.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna demanded from her sister, this got the attention of most guests, who turned to look at the two.

"Enough Anna." Elsa muttered, close to the door.

"Anna, stop." Zack ordered, grabbing the Princess' shoulder, she shrugged him off.

"No. Why did you shut us out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" Anna demanded from her sister, anger making itself evident in her voice. This caused Elsa's own anger to spike, she was sick of fighting, she just wanted this to be over, and she lost control over her emotions for a split second.

"I said enough!" Elsa yelled, turning around, and accidentally making a barrier of Ice Spikes. She gets a panicked look to her eyes, clutching at her hand, Zack saw that look. He knew Elsa, and he knew people. He recognized a fear in her eyes, a primal sort of fear, that an animal gets when they're about to run. He had to stop her, reason with her somehow.

Zack ran around the spikes, Elsa noticed this and opened the door, running out of it. Vani who had been watching the whole time, moved fast, she ended up bumping into Elsa, knocking her off balance, and slowing her down a little bit, so Zack could keep up.

"Elsa!" Zack yelled, he saw her in the courtyard, and ran to her, she had just frozen a fountain. She accidentally shot off another Ice blast at the stairs where the Duke, and his goons stood, causing them to fall, she ran to the fjords, and hesitated slightly, this allowed Zack to catch up to her, and grab her arm.

"Zack, let me go… Please." Elsa begged him, Zack just shook his head.

"No Elsa. I'm not letting you go. I just got the chance to see you again, I'm not about to give that up. I won't lose you again!" Zack told her firmly. She thought it over quickly, she had missed him more than anything. She was just afraid of hurting him, but… She was also afraid of being all alone out there. With no one. She didn't want to live like that anymore, she would not be alone. So, she made a last second decision.

"Then come with me… We can be together again…" Elsa suggested, Zack hesitated before answering, looking back to the village, he bet that Anna, Hans, and Toni were approaching. They would be here at any moment. Who needed him more? Anna? Or Elsa? He looked back to her, and saw her face. She didn't want to leave, she hated that she had to. He wasn't about to let her go through that alone.

Zack nodded, and let Elsa lead him across the fjord, as the water froze underneath her. Zack would have slipped and fell, but he had been trained by his past with Elsa, and the intense training his father made him go through. He had gotten used to running on ice because he used to chase Elsa across ponds when they were little.

After that, they didn't look back, they just ran. They ran as far as their legs would take them. Eventually, when they realized they were on top of a mountain, they stopped. Elsa smiled gently at him, and took a deep breath. She began to sing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen." Her voice is timid, Zack just stood back watching her, and listening to her melodious voice.

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know." She grabbed her glove and threw it off, as she began to form snow, and ice from her fingers. Zack followed her as she slowly walked forward.

"Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care. What they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway." She un-clips her cape as she began to walk at a faster pace, Zack followed her, and he noticed she happened to make a snowman.

"It's funny how some distance. Makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me. Can't get to me at all." She began to run as she formed the beginning of a staircase out of snow.

"It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free." She took a step on the snow staircase and it turned to ice underneath her, Zack is intrigued by what she plans to do.

"Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry." She ran while forming the staircase underneath her, Zack followed her up, amazed she can do such a thing with her powers.

"Here I stand. And here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on." She stomped the ground and a giant snowflake formed underneath her as Zack reached her position, he arrived just in time to have the snowflake raise off the ground and began to form something big. An ice palace perhaps, Zack thought. Walls form around the two of them, Elsa danced near the center Zack just watched her.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back, the past is in the past." She removed her crown and threw it across the palace, Zack watched as she let her hair down, and made a new ice dress with her powers. She began to strut forward, Zack just stood there, captivated by her beauty.

"Let it go, let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it perfect girl is gone." She reached the balcony and the sun shined on her.

"Here I stand. In the light of day. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway." She turned and with a wave of her hand shut the balcony door, Zack just stood there staring at her dumbly. She smiled at him.

"Whoa… What was that Elsa?" Zack asked her, she smiled and walked towards him, looking at her hands.

"I don't know… I guess I just had to get that out… Just had to let go of my old life… Ever since you left I've been alone, trapped in my room, forced by my parents to hide my powers… I never saw what I was really capable of… What do you think?" Elsa asked him shyly, he smiled at her, looking her up and down appreciatively.

"Beautiful, and so is the way you used your powers… What is this place? A palace?" Zack asked, Elsa smiled at him, and nodded.

"Yes, and thank you for the compliment…" Elsa trailed off, she cleared her throat after a minute of silence. "I'm so happy you decided to come with me… I was terrified of being alone again, but… You're here now, so everything will be fine." Elsa told him, moving closer, he smiled, and took her hands.

"I like the dress by the way, and the hair… It suits you better." He told her, she blushed and looked away from him, with a small smile. She looked back up at him.

"Thank you… Would you like me to make you a new set of clothes too? We could be the rulers of our own lives, no more hiding, and no more running. IT could be just the two of us." Elsa suggested, Zack smiled at her, and stepped back.

"Sure. That would be cool." Zack told her with a chuckle, she raised a single eyebrow, and gave him a look.

"Seriously? That was a terrible pun." She told him, he chuckled at her.

"Just make me some sweet ice clothes." He told her, she giggled, and waved her hand. Replacing his current fancy clothes with an ice variant. The main differences were that the dark blue jacket, and pants were now lighter, and had snowflakes on them. His shoes also turned a pure white, and his shirt remained the same. He smiled at her. Their clothes had the same shining effect, even the white shirt. Zack examined them with a smile.

"How's that?" Elsa asked him confidently, placing a hand on her hip, Zack chuckled, and moved to hug her. He placed his hand son her shoulders, and gave her a serious look.

"Perfect, now… I have a big question…" Zack trailed off, losing a bit of his confidence, Elsa raised an eyebrow, and cupped his face to make him look at her.

"Something wrong?" Elsa asked him, he smiled at her.

"No… Can I kiss you? I mean, I want to start something… We were set to be married this year originally anyway… Then the incident happened, and I left… So, can I Kiss you?" Zack asked, Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You don't even have to ask, I thought we already agreed to continue our engagement?" Zack gave her a surprised look, she rolled her eyes, and pulled him close, kissing him. It felt like an eternity, but in reality only lasted a quick couple seconds. Zack noted that even her kiss was cold, just as she was cold to the touch, not enough to make him uncomfortable, but it was noticeable enough.

"How was that?" She asked him smugly, he smiled at her, and kissed her once again, then they pulled away, they leaned their foreheads against one another.

"Everything I've ever dreamed of… Elsa, I'm so happy were together again… But, what about Anna? You know he'll try to find us." Zack reminded her, Elsa pulled away, and sighed.

"I know. I'll just tell her to go back to Arendelle. She deserves to be happy, with the gates open, and without me to hurt her." Elsa answered him, he sighed, a sad look in his eyes.

"Elsa, you won't hurt her. You would never do that. I know you, regardless of what happened in the past… Plus you were a kid then, you have better control, and a grasp over your powers now. Look at how much you just did, you didn't hurt me, and I've been with you the entire time. That's got to mean something." Zack told her, she thought his words over, and moved close to him, kissing him once again. She smiled up at him.

"You always make me feel better Zack. Even when we were ids, and it was something stupid." Elsa said leaned her head on his chest. This reminded him of Toni. She would probably tear Arendelle, and anyone in her path apart to get to him. Chances are she would be with Anna. Zack shook his head, and focused back on Elsa, who had been silent this whole time.

"Elsa, I had the time of my life with you back then. I loved taking care of you, you have to know that I'll always be here for you, and even if you don't know, even if you think I'm not… I'll be there, protecting you, loving you. I'm never leaving you again, that's a promise." He proclaimed, Elsa looked up at him to see a serious yet cheerful face, she smiled widely, and kissed him once again.

"I'm sleepy… Will you carry me to the bedroom please? You can stay too of course." She assured him in a sweet voice, with a yawn at the end. Zack swept her up bridal style, and smiled at her.

"Sure. But, where is it?" Zack asked, Elsa blushed realizing her stupidity, only she knew the layout of this palace.

"On this floor, through the door, and at the end of the hall." She told him, he nodded and followed her directions, arriving at the bedroom. He saw the bed, it was large, and had a large snowflake over it, with smaller snowflakes forming four pillars to hold it up, and exquisite ice curtains hung around it. Zack hummed.

"Damn Elsa, that's… Extravagant…" Zack muttered, she merely hummed in response. Zack smiled down at her before placing her on the bed, he pulled the covers over her, and kissed her fore head before climbing in himself, and wrapping his arms around her. Drifting off into a blissful sleep for the first time in forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of a Journey

"What. The. Fuck! Zack Keire, I swear, if it's not the last thing I do, I'm gonna fucking find you, grab you by your fucking throat, and throttle you so hard you forget that fucking bitch ever existed!" Toni yelled as she watched Zack and Elsa run off across the fjords. Anna just stared after them, with Hans arms wrapped around her. Vani stood in the shadows, with a slight smile at Toni's discomfort.

"Come on, we can't chase after them. We have to tell the others about this." Hans said, pulling Anna up, she turned and walked away, Hans and Toni follow after her. Vani smiled as they left and took off across the frozen fjords. When Toni, Anna, and Hans arrive in the courtyard everyone is looking at the snow falling. Toni glared at the ground while crossing her arms.

"I swear, the next time I see him… Oh, there's going to be hell to pay. I'm gonna fucking kill him." Toni ranted on, Anna just ignored her, in shock. Hans looked concerned for her.

"Are you alright?" Hans asked Anna, she barely acknowledged that she heard him.

"No..." Anna muttered, still in shock from the events.

"Did you know?" Hans asked her, Anna glances at him.

"No..." Anna answered, and they saw the Duke going crazy.

"The queen has cursed this land, her and that boy. I knew they were trouble. You have to go after them!" He grabbed one of his goons faces.

"Wait, no!" Anna yelled, running up to the Duke, being followed by Hans and Toni. The Duke freaked out and hid behind his goons.

"You! Is there sorcery in you too? Are you a monster too?" Anna looked taken aback.

"What, no. I'm completely ordinary." Anna said, Hans put his hand on her shoulder.

"That's right, she is..." Hans defended her, then he saw Anna's face and realized how that sounded. "I-In the best way..." Hans added, Anna looked back at the Duke.

"And my sisters not a monster." Anna defended her sister, the Duke scoffed.

"She nearly killed me!" The Duke yelled, Hans is about to say something when Toni took a threatening step forward.

"Shut the Fuck up old man. You slipped on fucking ice." Toni countered him, sending a deadly glare to the man. He looked surprised by her sudden outburst. As did Anna and Hans, but Toni can see the relief on Anna's face, that she had another person on her side.

"What, it was her ice!" The Duke responded, Toni marched toward him but is stopped by Anna, who placed a hand on her shoulder. So Toni just settled for glaring at the man, sending a tremor of fear through him.

"It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her." Anna declared. Toni looked at her.

"What, no." Hans said quickly, while the Duke agreed with her. Causing another quick glare from Toni before she looked back to Anna.

"My best fucking friend's out there too. I'll go with you, if only to kill him." Toni said with finality. Anna nodded, before turning to Hans.

"Bring me my horse and another!" Anna ordered, and the Royal Handler went off to do so.

"Anna, no. Its too dangerous." Hans said, but Toni could see something else in his eyes. The same look he got when Zack beat him in the duel. Whatever it was, it made her sick.

"Elsa, and Zack aren't dangerous. I'll make this right and bring them back." Anna said as the Royal Handler came back with two horses, Anna and Toni mount them.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Hans said, with that same look. When was Vani when you needed her? Anna looked at him desperately, while Toni snorted and looked away. Instead she saw the girl she was making out with earlier, Toni smirked and blew her a kiss, causing the girl to blush terribly.

"Elsa would never hurt me, and neither would Zack." Anna told him. "I'm leaving Prince Hans in charge! Lets go." Anna declared before galloping off on her horse, Toni followed close behind. Once they are out of the city and enter the forest they slow down because the horses have a harder time with maneuverability.

"Zack, you mother fucker, I swear you better be dead when I find you. Cause if not, I'll kill you myself." Toni threatened her best friend, even though he wasn't present. Yelling at him made her feel better, Anna looked at her, and realized that she didn't actually get a chance to talk with her.

"So, what's your name, we didn't really get introduced back there. And any friend of Zack's is a friend of mine." Anna said, Toni's glare deepened.

"Toni Gertrude Hart. And I wouldn't use the 'F' word right now, that's really pushing it." Toni said. Anna frowned. "But… Princess, thank you for the sentiment. It means a lot." Toni added on, with a smile. Anna smiled at her.

"Well, Toni. How long have you known Zack?" Anna asked, Toni shrugged.

"Ever since he moved to Mantriella. We've been friends ever since, shed blood together. It's been one hell of a ride." Toni explained to the Princess.

"Mantriella, where's that?" Anna asked her, she'd never heard of that kingdom before. "And what do you mean shed blood together?"

"It's not close, I'll tell you that. We only found out because Zack's mother sent him a letter from Corona. And after that, Zack insisted we go to the coronation. And, well... Here we are." Toni explained further, Anna nodded. "And what I meant was… There was a civil war about a year ago, me and Zack fought back the rebels together. We were even given medals."

"That's really interesting, I didn't know that. But, I have a cousin from Corona, Rapunzel, I think she got married a few years ago…" Anna trailed off, almost absently.

"It wasn't interesting at the time. War is hell, we lost some good people, hell I've got a permanent scar on my stomach from one battle. You don't want to know the gory details though." Toni said, Anna winced. "But yeah, we were at that wedding actually. Zack dragged me there because his sister gave him an invitation. I remember how angry I was when he pulled me on the dance floor and demanded that I dance with him." Toni recounted with a smile. Anna smiled at her.

"I wanted to go so bad, but I couldn't leave the castle." Anna said with a hint of sorrow behind her voice, Toni frowned at her, but that reminded her of something.

"So... What's up with the gates being shut? I don't really know the full story. Zack never bothered telling me." Toni said. Anna looked at her. "I know they were engaged, but personally, I want to know the whole story, Zack doesn't hide things from me. Ever."

"I don't know either, no one ever told me, but why does Zack tell you everything, are you dating?" Anna asked, Toni nearly fell off her horse.

"Oh god no! I don't even like guys in the first place. Zack is my best friend. But I would never even think about it." Toni answered, with a pink tinge forming on her cheeks, the thought of… No, she couldn't picture Zack and her being together, at all, nor did she want to. Anna gave her a confused look, she didn't quite understand.

"What do you mean you don't like guys? I know you yelled at The Duke, but you seem to hold Zack above most people." Anna said, Toni sighed, she forgot that it wasn't an entirely common thing.

"I mean. I'm not attracted to guys. Like at all, I find it gross, and weird. I'm attracted to girls. I like to date and kiss other women… And other things of course." Toni explained carefully. Anna's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I just haven't heard much about that." Anna admitted sheepishly. Toni just smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine Princess. I know it's not exactly ordinary. Don't feel bad. Though, were both missing out since you arent gay, it would sure make this trip more interesting." Toni flirted with the Princess in a low, husky voice, Anna blushed quickly, and looked away from her.

"Um… I'm sorry, I don't quite know how to respond to that, um, I'm flattered but…" Anna's voice died in her throat as Toni laughed.

"You should see your face! No, I respect your sexuality, though I am always here if you need any release, or if you want to switch sides." Toni teased her, causing a blush to form on Anna's face.

"Um…"

"Relax, don't think about it for now. Focus on finding your sister, and by proxy, my idiot best friend. Any ideas on how to do that?" Toni asked, Anna shrugged.

"I don't even know where she went... Hold on, let me try something..." Anna said, Toni nodded and waited. "Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna... your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault." Anna stuttered out the last words, as the cold finally started getting to her. Toni looked at her concerned.

"You sound pretty cold." Toni said. Anna nodded.

"Oh, don't you worry about m-me..." Anna tried to convince her But Toni was buying none of it. "Even though none of this would have happened if she would have just told me her secret... Ha-ha, she's a stinker..." A knife flew through the air, and hit a tree next to the horses and startled both of them they bucked the riders off into the cold snow, and ran off in fear.

"Fucking Fuck! I'm cold! God… FUCK! Fucking horses, gotta be asshole about every little fucking thing! Now my fucking clothes are covered in snow, that's gonna suck! Fuck! Zack, I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Toni complained. She got up, and pulled Anna up afterward. They examined the knife in the tree. Toni yanked it out, and recognized it. It was one of Vani's knives.

"What is that?" Anna asked, Toni growled, literally, and she looked around, but the snowfall kept the personal guard hidden. Vani snickered as she watched from a branch in a nearby tree, before she leaped off, following Zack, and Elsa's trail once again.

"It's from Vani. A warning, I guess. Telling us to stay away from Zack and Elsa no doubt. Overprotective bitch… Fuck her, let's keep going. You gonna be okay in that dress though?" Toni asked.

Toni pressed her foot against the tree, and pulled up one of her pant legs, she had a leather sheath strapped to her ankle, with a knife already inside. Luckily Toni's sheath had a slot for a second knife, and Vani's fit perfect, she slid it in, and fastened it in there.

"I'll be okay... Guess we have to walk the rest of the way… That's… disheartening." Anna said, trying to keep her happy tone of voice as she walked forward, Toni walked alongside her.

"Who is Vani?" Anna asked, Toni hummed, realizing Anna didn't know her.

"Vani was an assassin. Pretty talented one too, before she became Zack's personal guard. Though she's always been around. She was trained right under our noses to be an Assassin by her father, who was the personal guard to the king, and she became one, but after a certain contract, she left the order, and with the help of Zack, exposed her dad for what he was. Her sister ended up trying to kill Zack, and when Vani protected him, she realized that's where she wanted to be, protecting Zack from danger." Toni explained.

"That was a mouthful… Fuck me, never again, you hear me?" Toni growled, Anna looked at her.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked, Toni rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you know God. For making me say all that." Toni said, Anna just shook her head, before looking to Anna once again. "But yeah, me and Vani don't really get along… It's a love-hate thing."

"Sounds like she had a hard life."

"Not only her Princess, we all did. We're all fucked up, and yes, I do mean all of us. Me, Zack, Vani, you, Elsa. The other guys back in Mantriella, we've all had fucked up lives." Toni said cynically, Anna swallowed a lump in her throat, because Toni was absolutely right.__They walked for a couple of hours until they come across a hill and Anna fell down a hill, and into the water, Toni tried not to laugh.

"Anna, you cold?" Toni asked as she slid down the hill, without falling over, she offered her hand to Anna once she jumped up on a rock.

"Very much so... Y-Y-Y-Yes..." Anna shivered as she responded, as Toni pulled her up for the second time that day.

"Lets go. I think I see smoke over there." Toni said pointing to a rising plume of smoke, Anna excitedly moved as fast as she could. After walking about for about another hour they reached the building, Anna hit the sign to clear it of snow, and see what the shop was called.

"Wandering Oakens Trading Post." Anna read as the snow fell off the big sign, then some snow fell off of the smaller one.

"Sweet, they have a sauna!" Toni exclaimed, Anna smiled at her.

"You ever been to a sauna?" Anna asked, Toni nodded. Anna opened the door, and the walked inside, Toni closed it behind them.

"Yeah, Zack took me a couple of times." Toni said, smiling at the memory, before the clerk greeted them.

"Hoo Hoo!" The girls heard, they turned toward the counter to see, who they presumed was Oaken. "Big summer blow out, half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah!" Oaken informed them.

"How about some winter clothes." Toni said, bluntly. Oaken just smiled at her.

"That would be in our winter department." Oaken informed the girls, Toni nodded and went, and took a winter dress and cloak for Anna, and some boots.

"What about you?" Anna asked. Toni shrugged as she put the dress, cloak, and boots on the counter.

"I'm fine. Hey guy, has anyone else come through here?" Toni asked Oaken.

"The only ones crazy enough to be in this storm is you two." Oaken answered as the door opened and a man and woman covered in snow walked in. Both in winter clothing, and scarves covering their faces. "And these fellows. Hoo Hoo, big summer blow out!" Oaken said as the man went to grab some rope and a pickaxe. The girl walked up to Toni and got in her face. Causing Toni to glare at her.

"Carrots." Toni looked at the woman confused. "Behind you." She clarified, Toni glared at her.

"Fine." Toni got the carrots from behind her and shoved them in the girls arms. The man placed his things on the counter as Anna moved Toni out of the way.

"A real howler in July eh? Where would it be coming from?" Oaken asked.

"The north mountain." The man answered simply, as Oaken counted how much the items, and carrots would cost.

"Alright that will be forty." Oaken said. The man and woman are taken aback.

"Forty? No ten." The man demanded. Oaken shook his head.

"No. You see this is from our winter stock, our supply and demand have a big problem." Oaken explained.

"You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem, we sell ice for a living." The man explained, Toni smiled. But something in his voice was familiar.

"Must be fucked right now huh?" She asked, with a chuckle. The man glared at her.

"Still forty." Oaken refused to adjust the price.

"Tens all we got. Help us out here." The man said, Oaken isolated the carrots.

"Ten will get you this, no more." Oaken told him.

"Would you describe what was happening at the north mountain as magical?" Anna asked, The man pulled his scarf down, and looked at her. Now Toni recognized him, it was… Nope gone, she couldn't remember, she tuned most of his conversation with Zack out, but that meant that the girl was Kelsi.

"Yes. Now could you both be quiet while I deal with this crook here." The man motioned to Oaken, Kelsi backed up as Oaken stood up.

"What did you call me?" Kelsi dashed out of the building as Oaken took hold of the man and threw him out before he returned to the counter. "Sorry about the violence, I will throw in a quart of lutefisk so we have good feeling, just the outfit and the boots, yah?" Oaken offered, Toni looked outside and hummed.

"We'll take these too." Toni said. Oaken nodded.

"Well, Could you just charge it to the royal family. I don't have anything on me..." Anna asked him, Oaken nodded and wrote down something on a note before handing them their supplies. Toni waited while Anna got changed, they then left the shop and headed to the stable where they heard singing. Anna opened the door.

"Nice voice." Toni commented in a mocking tone, the man looked at her, recognition flashing across his face.

"What are you doing here?" But the voice didn't come from the man, it came from Kelsi, who looked at Toni and Anna curiously.

"Take us up to north mountain." Anna requested. The man shrugged and put his hat over his face.

"We don't take people places." He answered simply. Anna threw him the supplies. He looked at her surprised.

"Take us up the north mountain... Please." Anna pleaded, the man went back to his earlier position.

"We leave at dawn." The man said.

"You forgot the carrots for Sven." Kelsi added. Toni threw the bag of carrots at her, it ended up hitting her in the face. She glared at Toni.

"We leave now." Toni told them, walking out of the stable, Anna followed her. The man and Kelsi looked at each other and shrugged as Kelsi gave a bite of the carrot to Sven before taking a bite herself, and throwing it at the man.

_**-Warmth of Love-**_

"What time is it?" Zack asked as he held Elsa in his arms, she smiled and turned around, so she could look at him. They were cuddling in bed.

"I've no idea Zack. But it's late, or early." Elsa answered, Zack smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips, before she reluctantly pulled herself from his loving embrace to get out of bed, Zack followed after her. Zack smiled at her and stretched a little bit.

"Oh. So, what do you want to do?" Zack asked, Elsa smiled at him, and offered her hand, he gladly took her hand, as she led him out of the bedroom, and to a balcony.

"You could tell me about your life while you were away." Elsa suggested. A dark look came across Zack's face, as he thought of some memories. They stayed silent for a while before Zack finally spoke up.

"Well. When I left, I went back to Mantriella to live with my father. I met Toni within the first week, and we've been friends ever since." Zack told her.

"Who is Toni exactly, I don't think we've met."

"My best friend, the girl I brought with me. She's… Difficult, she hates balls, in more ways than one. She's aggressive, and brash, and I wouldn't have her any other way. I also brought Vani, my personal guard. In fact, I'd be surprised if she didn't show up before too long." Zack informed her. A worried look crossed Elsa's face at the thought of people being out here, Zack noticed, and cupped her cheek.

"Zack…"

"I know. You don't want people around here, but she's loyal, she wont tell anyone where we are if I ask her to." Elsa smiled, and turned her head so she could kiss his palm, she raised her hand to grip his, he smiled at her.

"So, what else did you do? You met Toni, and became friends, was that it?" Elsa asked, Zack got that dark look in his eyes once again, Elsa noticed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… It's just… It still makes me sad… There was a Civil War a while back, me and Toni fought in it, to push the rebels back… Some of the rebels, I knew them! I had bought bread from them, gave them gold, and… I killed them." Zack said quietly, Elsa recoiled in shock, she took a few steps away from him, he looked at her shocked.

"I cant believe it…" She quietly said, as she crossed her arms, and pulled them close, Zack walked up behind her, and placed his hand on her shoulder, shutting his eyes tightly as his eyes watered. "You… You… Killed people?"

"I-I didn't have a choice, they would have killed me if I-" Zack was interrupted by Elsa wrapping her arms around him, and pulling his head to her shoulder. She stroked his hair.

"It's okay Zack. It's okay, I almost… I almost killed Anna one night, I feel awful about it… Because, that was what made you leave, because I messed up, I failed to control my powers." Elsa sobbed, Zack pushed off her, and wrapped his arms around her instead he kissed her forehead.

"Shh… Elsa, everyone slips up, it wasn't your fault, we're together now, that's what matters." He told her, she smiled and nuzzled her head into his chest. "Look at us, two people harboring guilt for our past. I think, we both need to take your advice from last night." Zack told her, she looked up at him curiously.

"What would that be?" She asked, he smirked at her, and got close, so his warm breath could be felt on her cold lips.

"Let it go." He whispered, and leaned forward just a bit, she angled her head up to kiss him. It was magical, they had kissed before, but something was different now, they were more in tune now, they understood each other better. When they pulled away, Elsa pulled on his clothes, as she backed up, he leaned down to kiss her once again. She welcomed it happily as her back pushed the balcony doors open, and into the bedroom. The back of her knees hit the bed, and she laid down, pulling Zack on top of her.

"I love you so much." She told him, he smiled at her, and kissed her once again, she intertwined her fingers with his.

"I love you too. Even after all those Princesses trying to claim me as their own. But, I never forgot about you. I always wanted to see you. I begged my dad for years to let me see you again, but he always told me to leave him alone. It hurt." Zack told her before he kissed her neck, and she moaned quietly, Elsa let a dreamy smile come across her face due to his kiss.

"Zack... I missed you too. So much. After my father closed the gates, I never saw anyone. But what hurt the most was that I didn't get to see you. I'm so glad we're together now… Oh!" Zack smiled as Elsa moaned loudly. He brought his face back up to look at her.

"I'm never leaving you again. I promise, whatever happens now we can face together. No matter what. I'll always be here for you." Zack told her, with a passion burning in his deep blue eyes. She saw that he was completely serious. She had to blush at his devotion, and where his hands currently were, but she still smiled at him.

"Thank you, Zack. And I'll never leave you either. Well be together forever. I know that no matter what happens, it will all be okay, because I have you. I always have, and I always will." Elsa replied, Zack smiled and kissed her.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" He asked out of the blue, Elsa looked at him surprised.

"But, what about?" She asked, he smirked at her, and pulled her up with him, she glared at him, she was starting to get into that.

"We'll continue that later." He told her, she smiled at him.

"Promise?"

"Absolutely baby." He answered, and pulled her out of the room. She giggled. The two ran outside the palace and Zack began rolling the bottom, while Elsa made the head. When the snowman is all done Zack and Elsa stood there, admiring it. Then Elsa let a grin slip onto her face as she conjured a snowball with her magic, and shoved it in Zack's face, laughing.

"Hey! You little!" Elsa ran away from him, she conjured a snowfort to protect her, Zack gathered a snowball in his hands. "Elsa, that's cheating! No magic!" Zack complained, Elsa came out of her hideout with one hand on her hip, and the other behind her back.

"Okay, right after this!" Elsa used her power to bring two big piles of snow onto Zack, she began laughing. After a few seconds Zack broke out of the snow, and ran toward Elsa who was too distracted by her laughing to notice, Zack tackled her, she squealed in a surprised way, before both of them laughed.

"Did I hurt you?" Zack asked worriedly after they finishing laughing, Elsa shook her head.

"No, I'm okay." Elsa assured him, Zack smiled at her, before he smirks a bit, she gets a suspicious look on her face. "Hey, what're you pla-"

"Nothing!" He exclaimed as he stuffed snow down the back of her dress, she gasped, even though the cold didn't bother her, it wasn't very pleasant having snow stuffed down your clothes. Zack pushed off of her, laughing proudly, she got up hastily and began chasing him.

"When I catch you, you're gonna get it!" Elsa yelled, Zack just laughed at her anger, until Elsa used her power to make a wall of snow in front of him, which he ran into, he bounced off it, onto his back, with his arms spread. Elsa caught up to him and looked down at him. His eyes were closed. "Zack... Are you okay?" Elsa asked, she gets no response, she begins to get worried, as she put her hands on her knees, and leaned down, closer to his face, she bit her lip, she worried she overdid it. Until Zack's eyes opened and he yelled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down with him. Zack climbed on top of her, and pinned her wrists to the ground.

"I win." Zack smiled triumphantly, Elsa got a pained look on her face, Zack got off of her. "Hey, you okay?" He asked worried, Elsa smirked and pushed him to the ground, straddling him, and pinning his wrists to the ground, her face close to his.

"I win." Elsa corrected him, Zack smiled up at her.

"Fine by me beautiful." Zack complimented her. She smiled down at him.

"Well, flatterer, how about we continue where we left off?" Elsa asked him, Zack smiled up at her, Elsa kissed him, and he happily returned the favor.

_**-Warmth of Love-**_

"So, Kelsi. How'd you end up with this bozo?" Toni asked, Kelsi shrugged.

"We've known each other since we were little. We were raised together."

"Do anything else together?" Toni asked, Kelsi gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Kelsi asked with an innocent tone to her voice, Kristoff looked back at them for a second.

"Hey, don't worry about it Kelsi, she didn't mean anything." Kristoff answered before Toni could, causing her to glare at him as he took a swig of water.

"Buddy, step off, I meant everything. And by the way, why the fuck should it matter to you? Are you fucking her?" Toni asked causing Kristoff to choke, Anna laughed, and Kelsi leaned forward, and pat him on the back.

"You okay bro?" Kelsi asked, with a blush on her face, Kristoff coughed, and nodded. A look of clarity crossed Toni's face, as she nodded.

"I get it now, so, you aren't fucking, unless it's incest, in which case… That's fucked up." Toni said, Anna laughed again. Kelsi, and Kristoff blushed.

"No, we're not actually brother and sister, not by blood at least, and we aren't… Doing that." Kelsi clarified, Toni nodded, and hummed.

"So, that means your available…" Toni muttered, Kelsi blushed but pretended like she hadn't heard it.

"Hang on everyone, we like to go fast." Kristoff told them, trying to scare Anna and Toni. Anna put her feet up. Toni scoffed at him from the backseat, he was trying to get her off of whatever thought she had in her head.

"I like fast." Anna told him, without a trace of fear in her voice. Kristoff pushed her feet down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Put your feet down, this is fresh lacquer, seriously were you raised in a barn?" He asked as he pushed her feet down and spit on the wood to clean it. Some of his spit flew back and hit Anna in the face.

"No, I was raised in a castle…" Anna clarified, disgusted, as she wiped the spit from her face.

"Hm, so what made the Queen go all ice crazy? And where is Zack, Toni?" Kristoff asked them.

"He's gonna be dead." Toni muttered bitterly, Anna smiled and prepared to speak.

"Oh, it was my fault. You see I got engaged, but she said she wouldn't bless the marriage, cause I had only just met him, you know, that day, and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-" Kristoff interrupted her rambling.

"Wait, you got engaged to someone you just met?" Kristoff asked, genuinely confused, and a little concerned.

"Yes, so anyway, I got mad, so she got mad, and so I grabbed her glove and then-" Kristoff interrupted her once again.

"So, you mean to tell me that you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff asked her, once again concerned, Toni rolled her eyes, if only Kristoff knew the half of it.

"Yes, now pay attention. The thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just figured maybe she has a thing about dirt?" Anna said.

"How could you get engaged to someone you just met, haven't your parents ever warned you about strangers?" Kristoff asked, and Anna scooted away from him, Toni smirked.

"Yes… They did, but Hans is not a stranger." Anna defended her Fiancé. Toni rolled her eyes once again.

"Oh, really, what's his last name?" Kristoff asked. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Of The Southern Isles." She answered slowly.

"Favorite food?" Kristoff asked.

"Sandwiches." Anna answered, without missing a beat.

"Best Friends name?" Kristoff asked.

"Probably John." Anna responded confidently.

"Eye Color?" Kristoff asked, glancing back at Toni and Kelsi who seem to be sitting in silence, listening to them talk, though they both seemed to be on his side in this matter.

"Dreamy…" Anna trailed off, staring off into space, thinking about them.

"Foot size?" Kristoff asked. Toni smirked, and rolled her eyes.

"Foot size doesn't matter." Anna answered.

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff asked her.

"Picks his nose?" Anna asked, grossed out, Kristoff smirked at her.

"And eats it." He added on.

"Excuse me sir, he's a Prince." Anna stated, as if he didn't know, Kristoff looked ahead to the trail they were following.

"All men do it." He told her matter of factly, trying to gross her out.

"Ew. Look, it doesn't matter, it's true love." Anna proclaimed.

"Doesn't sound like true love." Kristoff said. Toni nodded, with a smirk.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" Anna asked, hoping to outsmart him.

"No… But I have friends who are." He answered as Sven started looking around. Kelsi smiled slightly, before looking around.

"You have friends who are love experts, I'm not buying it." Anna said, Sven stopped moving. Kristoff, Kelsi, and Toni looked around. Kristoff and Kelsi had been at this for a long time, and knew when something was wrong. Toni had been in battle, so she sensed something was wrong here, the only one ignorant to the danger was Anna.

"Stop talking." Kristoff ordered, Anna glared at him.

"Princess, shut it please." Toni growled out, Anna looked at her and shook her head slightly.

"No, no, no, I'd like to meet these-" Kristoff covered Anna's mouth with his hand.

"I mean it. Shh." He ordered her, Anna pushed his hand off of her mouth and is about to say something when Kelsi yelled.

"Sven, go, go!" Kelsi ordered the reindeer, Kristoff managed to grab the reigns in time as Sven took off running at full speed.

"What are they?" Anna asked, looking back.

"Wolves." Kristoff answered. Kelsi took a torch and lit it in the lamp.

"Wolves, what do we do?" Anna asked.

"You sit right there." Kelsi ordered as she fought off a wolf. "Just don't fall off, or get eaten." Kelsi added.

"But, I wanna help!" Anna complained.

"No Princess. And, you, Blondie, give me that, I'll do it." Toni ordered, Kelsi looked at her, and handed the torch over to her, Toni expertly swung it, and hit a wolf in the head.

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"Because I don't trust your judgment!" Toni yelled as she kicked a wolf who jumped at Kelsi.

"Kelsi, switch me!" Kristoff yelled, standing up and switching places with Kelsi, she sat down and grabbed the reigns, as Anna stood up. Kristoff lit a second torch and swung at a wolf.

"Who marries a man she just met?" Kristoff asked, as he fought off a wolf, Anna grabbed his lute, and held it like a bat.

"It's true love!" She yelled as she swung the lute at his head, he ducked, and yelled out, Anna ended up hitting a wolf.

"Whoa…" He said as he stood back up, before getting knocked off the sled, he grabbed a hold of the rope at the last second.

"Christopher!" Anna yelled as she caught the torch he dropped.

"It's Kristoff!" He corrected her, as a two wolves bit him. Toni hit's a wolf that lunges at Anna.

"Duck!" Anna yelled as she lit a rolled up blanket on fire and threw it at the wolves, it barely missed Kristoff, Toni throws the torch, and took a hold of the rope pulling it to the sled, once Kristoff was close, she offered her arm for him to grab on to, when he did she pulled him the rest of the way onto the sled, she was stronger than she looked.

"Thanks for that." Kristoff thanked Toni, who punched him in the arm.

"Don't mention it, seriously." She told him, with a smirk, he smiled at her, before turning on Anna.

"You almost set me on fire!" Kristoff yelled at her.

"But I didn't!" Anna defended herself, the four of them see a large gorge approaching.

"Fuck us right!" Toni yelled.

"Kelsi, get on Sven!" Kristoff yelled as he grabbed Anna, and threw her onto Sven, Kelsi jumped on after her. Kristoff then cut the reigns as they flew off the gorge, Sven landed safely on the other side. "Hold onto me!" Kristoff yelled at Toni, she glared at him.

"Fuck you!"

"Just do it!" He yelled quickly, reluctantly Toni wrapped her arms around his neck, and the two of them take a leap of faith off of the sled. They barely make it, they started to slide down when a pickaxe landed in front of them, Kristoff grab a hold of it as does Toni. They let themselves be pulled up by an exhausted Kelsi and Anna. Anna offered her hand, and Toni pulled herself up.

"I picked you up this time." Anna said cheekily, Toni smirked at her, and dusted the snow off her suit. Anna looked at Kelsi, and then down at Kristoff. "I understand if you don't want to come with us anymore. And I'll replace your sled, and everything in it." Anna started to walk away, Toni followed after her. Kelsi looked down at Kristoff, and leaned over him, her hands on her knees.

"We should help them." Kelsi told him, Kristoff looked up at her, with a questioning look. From this angle she was upside down.

"Tell me why you care what happens to them. And be honest, we both know I know when you hide things." Kristoff said, Kelsi sighed.

"We won't get our new sled, for one, and for two. Toni's pretty." Kelsi admitted.

"I knew it. Just be careful and don't rush into anything, okay?" He said with a concerned smile as he pushed himself up, and ruffled his little sisters hair. "Don't worry, I'll keep quiet. Hold up! Were coming too!" Kristoff yelled, causing Anna to stop, and pull on Toni's clothes, Toni stopped as wall, and rolled her eyes.

"About fucking time. Now let's go find Elsa, and Zack… So I can kill him, or her. Or Vani… Or all of them." Toni muttered ruefully, Anna smiled at her. The four continued their trek up the mountain. Anna to find her sister, and hopefully answers, Toni to find, and possibly kill her best friend, Kelsi to find true love, and Kristoff to get his sled back, and for Kelsi.


	3. Chapter 3: Frozen Hearts

"Looks like she's here." Zack pointed out, Elsa looked out from the stairwell to see a slim figure in a cloak, with a sack I one hand. The other was busy pushing her hood off her head. She had short black hair, so short, you couldn't get a handful if you tried. Alabaster skin, dark amber eyes, and a scar across her left cheek. Her ruby red lips smiled up at the couple.

"I had thought you two needed to eat sometime, no?" Vani asked, with a smile as she walked up the stairs. Elsa was stunned, this girl was beautiful, but she had an air about her, like… She was dangerous, extremely dangerous, and her accent was so exotic, and alluring, a mix of Orlesian, and something else.

"We do actually, but Vani how exactly did you find this place?" Zack asked, Vani shrugged, as she reached the top of the stairs, she handed the bag of food over, and Zack went to take it up to their room. Elsa smiled uneasily at Vani, as the Personal Guard sized her up for a moment.

"I'm resourceful." She answered him as he walked up the stairs, she then dropped to one knee, and put a fist to her chest, bowing to Elsa. "And, since you two are together, I will protect you with every fiber of my being." Vani vowed to the Queen, who blushed at her enthusiasm.

"Thank you Vani, but you don't have to bow." Elsa said placing her hand gently on Vani's shoulder, causing the Personal Guard to stand, and smile at her.

"Zack always said you were kind. Though this was based off of childhood memories, I am glad to see this rings true." Vani told her as Zack came back down the stairs.

"Vani, you masked your tracks up her, right?" Zack asked, Vani nodded.

"Of course. I had a healthy head start over Toni, and Anna. Both of which are traveling with some local Ice Harvesters, you met them Sir. Kristoff, and Kelsi. Though, I lost some time covering my tracks, and hunting. Luckily, my Bianca never fails me." Vani said fondly as her hand gripped a dagger on her belt, her thumb running over a blue stone on the bottom of the handle.

"Bianca?" Elsa asked, Vani smiled broadly as she pulled Bianca from her sheath, it was faster than Elsa could track. Vani held Bianca up to her cheek lovingly.

"My Bianca, she's beautiful, no?" Vani asked rhetorically, before she pulled the blade from her face, and lovingly ran the tips of her fingers over the blade with a bright smile as he reflection shone back at her, Elsa looked uneasy, until Zack placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Bianca is a very special dagger, she's saved my life countless times." Zack said aloud, elicting another smile from Vani, he whispered the next part to Elsa. "Just go along with it." Vani's eyes snapped up to meet his blue irises.

"I heard that Sir. My Bianca is special to me, I know she is only a knife, but she has protected me, and my friends countless times. The power to kill is a very dangerous, and powerful one. Too many people do not treat the things that save their lives with much respect, as they deserve. So, I respect my Bianca dearly." Vani explained, as she smiled one last time at the blade before easing it back into the sheath on her belt.

"I think I understand, you have to respect that kind of power, or it gets out of control." Elsa said, Vani nodded.

"It is different than your Powers, my Queen, but yes. You can lose yourself, sure I have many knives, they are tools like nothing else, but Bianca was also made specifically for me, by a dear friend." Vani explained further. Elsa nodded, Zack smiled, happy to see the two appeared to be getting along.

"Vani, tell me, did Anna leave Prince Hans in charge of Arendelle?" Zack asked, Vani nodded.

"I would assume so Sir. Let me guess, you want me to go back and make sure he is not doing anything unsavory to the Kingdom, or it's people, no?" Vani asked, with a smile, Zack nodded.

"Right as always Vani, but how close were Toni, and the others when you last saw them?"

"Nowhere close to the Palace yet. Four people and a Reindeer cannot get up the mountain as fast as a single person can. Now that I know the route, and don't have to stop, I should be back in town within an hour or two. Do you want me to delay them?"

"What do you think?" Zack asked Elsa, she looked at him and hummed worriedly.

"No, don't, they'll get here eventually, the sooner they do, the sooner we can send them back. I know Anna wont rest until she knows I'm okay." Elsa answered. Vani nodded, pulling up her hood.

"As requested. Sir, I will make sure Hans is in order. I'll be masking my trail down, good luck you two." Vani said before she turned and strode back down the stairs. She turned back one last time to offer a smile to the couple, who waved at her before she left the Palace, and shut the door.

_**-Warmth of Love-**_

"Have you ever been in love?" Kelsi asked, Toni's eyes clouded over darkly as memories flashed. Once she would have called them the best memories she had, but now they only made her angry, and brought pain. Pain was a weakness Toni could not afford.

"Yeah." She answered in a hollow tone of voice, Kelsi looked at her curiously. Toni glared at her, Kelsi was like a cat, always jumping into the laps of someone who was allergic. "There was this girl… Emily… God, I remember everything about her… I… She was everything to me, once upon a time. But, now…" Toni's soft tone changed into an edgier one.

"Now I just get angry whenever I think of her. I followed her around. Like a pathetic little puppy craving affection, and she gave it to me… I was so stupid back then, I lapped it up, I would take any and all attention she gave me, I ended up giving her my virginity for fucks sake! And not a fucking week later, I caught her in bed with some other girl. Then, the fucking bitch breaks up with me, blames me for catching her! She told me that I wasn't special, she was only using me, another fucking notch in her belt." Toni growled the last part out. Kelsi's eyes widened slightly.

"I'm so sorry." Kelsi said, Toni brushed her off.

"Don't be, they may be my mistakes, but I wont be pitied for them. What about you? You ever been in love?" Toni turned the tables quickly, Kelsi shook her head.

"No… I don't even know how it would feel. I've heard stories, but I've never connected with anyone. Kinda hard when you're only in town to sell ice. Plus, like you, I don't like guys… In that way." Kelsi said, Toni smiled.

"Really!" She blurted out, before coughing, with a blush on her cheeks. She never blushed, not since Emily. She looked ahead to Kristoff, and Anna, who seemed to be having a nice talk. "Those two seem to be getting along." Toni changed the subject quickly. Kelsi giggled, out of the corner of Toni's eye she sees a dark shadow moving at a fast speed, probably Vani.

"You don't say? I'm actually surprised. Kristoff isn't really a people person." Kelsi said, Toni nodded quickly. Kelsi smiled at Toni broadly as the blonde blushed, suddenly she ran into Kristoff's back.

"You okay back there?" Kristoff glanced back at Kelsi, with a sly smirk, she glared up at him.

"So, why'd we stop?" Kelsi asked him, as she walked around Kristoff. She saw Arendelle covered in ice and snow. "Wow, is that what The Queen did?" Kelsi asked, Anna nodded as Toni came up next to her. Sven came up beside Kelsi, and smiled and scratched behind his ear, which he greatly appreciated.

"Yeah. But she'll unfreeze it." Anna told them, confidently. Kristoff, Kelsi, and Toni looked at her, a bit unsure.

"Are you sure?" Kristoff asked, Anna nodded then looked around.

"Yes. So this way to north mountain?" Anna asked, pointing towards the mountain, Kristoff shrugged, and grabbed her elbow, angling her hand up.

"More like this way." He corrected her, as they looked up at the mountain, shrouded in clouds.

"Damn. I'm gonna fucking kill him, I know it's getting redundant at this point, but fucking seriously, fuck him. I had not planned on this at all." Toni muttered bitterly. They began walking again, they didn't stop until they arrived at a frozen willow tree forest.

"Wow. I had no idea winter could be so... Beautiful..." Anna said, admiring the frozen willow trees.

"Yeah. But I've seen more beautiful." Toni said, discreetly glancing at Kelsi, who happened to catch her eye, and blushed terribly from it, she quickly stared ahead. They heard what sounded like a voice as the four of them, plus Sven got to the center of a clearing.

"-Maybe some yellow, no not yellow, yellow, and snow? Ugh." A snowman said, while walking between Toni and Kelsi. "Hi." The snowman greeted happily, Toni glared at it.

"The fuck?" She kicked it in the head, as it held it arms out to her, sending the head flying to Kristoff, who caught it.

"Hi." The snowman's head said.

"You're creepy." He said, before he threw it to Anna, who threw it back to Toni, who tossed it to Kelsi. Once the blonde caught it, she threw it back to Kristoff, who threw it back to Anna, who threw it at the body, which had been stumbling around, knocking it on the ground, once it got back up, it gave them all a confused look.

"Why are you all hanging off the Earth like bats?" The snowman asked, Toni glared at it, she was about to crush it, when Anna put her hand out to stop her. The Princess took it upon herself to turn his head back the right way. "That's better." He chirped, Kelsi smiled at him.

"You look kinda weird buddy… Wait, I got it!" Kelsi exclaimed before she pulled out a carrot, and pushed it in his face, just a little bit for a nose, he smiled at her, and hugged her.

"Lets start over, I'm Olaf. And I like Warm hugs!" Olaf said as he finished his embrace with Kelsi, Anna thought for a minute before recognizing him.

"That's right, Olaf!" Anna said, Olaf smiled at her, with a blank look.

"And you are..." He trailed off.

"Oh, I'm Anna." Anna introduced herself.

"Okay, and who's the brute?" Olaf asked.

"Kristoff." Anna answered him quickly.

"Uh huh, and the girl?" Olaf asked, glancing at Kelsi.

"Kelsi." Anna answered.

"Okay, and the funky looking donkey?" Olaf asked.

"Sven." Anna answered him.

"And who's the reindeer?" Anna got confused as she answered.

"Sven..." She answered, his eyes flashed with confusion, before he understood it, or so he thought.

"Oh, they're, well, make things easier for me. So, Kristoff, why'd you kick me?" Olaf asked looking at Toni, who glared at him.

"Oh, I'm gonna fucking ki-" Toni stopped talking when Kelsi put a hand on her shoulder, Toni looked at her over he shoulder, seeing the blonde shake her head. Toni sighed, sounding exhausted. "Forget it, fine. Whatever." Toni muttered, sounding annoyed.

"Hey Olaf." Anna got the snowman's attention, he turned to her.

"Did Elsa make you?" Anna asked, he nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Kristoff took one of his stick arms and started to examine it.

"Do you know where she is?" Anna asked, while Olaf jst stared at her, rather blankly. Kristoff kept examining the arm.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked again, Toni rolled her eyes, she didn't think he was completely there, mentally.

"Could you take us there?" Anna asked, with some hope. Kristoff bent the arm.

"How does this work?" Kristoff asked, mostly to himself, before the arm slapped him, Olaf snatched it back from him.

"Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here. Yeah, why?" Olaf asked, Kristoff sighed.

"I'll tell you why, we need Elsa to bring back summer." Kristoff explained to him, Olaf gasped.

"Oh, I don't know why, but I have always loved the idea of summer, and all things hot." Olaf gushed dreamily. Toni smirked at him.

"You're a stupid snowman then." Toni mocked him, but she was ignored as he started to sing, to her horror. "Of for fucks sake, why?" Toni wondered aloud, Kelsi just giggled.

_**-Warmth of Love-**_

Vani took a breath as she slowed down to a stop. That took a lot out of her, but at least she didn't need to worry about them having food now. Prince Hans was handing out cloaks to the people, when he approached Vani.

"Hey you, you're Zack's personal guard, right?" Hans asked her, she smiled at him. She adjusted her cloak which had a bright white snowflake on the back of the cloak, set against a dark black, with blue lining around it.

"Yes. And you are the Prince that is engaged to Princess Anna." Vani pointed out, as she pulled her hood down, to stare at him. It threw him off, and Vani could see the shift in his demeanor, he was uncomfortable around her, good.

"Here, you take these." Hans ordered a passing guard, who agreed happily. He turned back to Vani. She truly was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Anna, or Elsa, or perhaps more so, in a different way, a more… Dangerous way.

"What are you staring at? Don't tell me, the prince has fallen in love with a guard. Because you are not my type." Vani mocked him with a smirk, Hans looked at her with a surprised look.

"Not yet, but you are beautiful." Hans answered, before he blinked, he hadn't meant to say that at all. At his stupefied look, Vani smiled.

"If you would. Follow." Vani told him, in a husky, alluring voice, as she walked off at a fast pace, Hans just trailed after her, as she knew he would, she walked into an isolated alley before she turned and grabbed him by the collar, and shoved him against a wall, causing him to hit his head painfully, he closed his eyes from the impact, and when he opened them, not a second later Vani had Bianca at his throat.

"What the-" Hans is cut short when Vani pressed Bianca closer to his throat, he gulped. Her face twisted into a sneer.

"You say anything I don't like I cut your throat. What are you playing at?" Vani asked him, her face twisting in rage further.

"What are you-" Hans started but Vani pressed the knife closer.

"Ah, ah, ah. Now, that's not what I'm looking for is it?. What is your true motive?" Vani demanded, with a smack to the face. "Remember dear, patience is a virtue." She told him, in a happy tone, that masked her threat.

"I want the kingdom all to myself. So, I need to find some way where The Princess and Queen are unfit to lead, if that means Zack must die, then so be it." Hans revealed to her, then blinked. "Wait, what? Why did I?" Hans asks, as Vani gripped his face roughly.

"My own power. Nothing is hidden from me. All your dirty little lies, deceptions, and secrets, I know all of them. You're lucky I need you alive, but I will be watching you, dark Prince. The moment I don't however, your life is forfeit." Vani told him, shoving his head back, and letting go of him, she put Bianca back in her sheath, and motioned to the street exit. "Go."

Hans glared at her and fixed his cloak, before he could say anything two horses galloped into the square. Vani and Hans rushed out to meet the horses. Hans calmed one down, and Vani took care of the other. Once they had them under control, Hans spoke to the crowd that had gathered.

"Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteer's to go with me in a search party for her." Hans announced, Vani smiled, with a deadly glint in her eyes.

"You can count on me, Prince." She told him, he glared at her with his eyes, but smiled at her.

_**-Warmth of Love-**_

"Its a breath taking view." Elsa said, as she and Zack looked over the balcony, he smiled and kissed her neck as his arms wrapped around her.

"Just like you." He told her, she blushed, and smiled shyly.

"You're too sweet Zack. I must have done something wonderful to have ended up with you. " Elsa said, before her eyes darkened. "But, I've never done anything wonderful, have I? I almost killed Anna, I abandoned her when our parents died. I didn't support her at all in her engagement. I'm a terrible person." Elsa recounted, an annoyed look flashed across Zack's face.

"Would you stop doing that to yourself Elsa? Please, it's not your fault." He told her, she let out a sigh and turned around, his arms fell back to his sides as they stared at each other, Elsa's eyes welling up with tears, and Zack staring at her sadly.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not." He told her in finality. "You're human Elsa, you make some mistakes, we all do. I killed people who I cared about, but you don't see me complaining about it every day, I put a smile on, and live my life happily." He told her, she shook her head and stalked away from him, through the doors to their bedroom, Zack let out a sigh and trailed after her.

"So, that's what you think of me? That I just complain about my problems?"

"Yes!" Zack yelled, causing Elsa to shrink. "I mean, no, I just… I wish you would stop thinking of yourself like that, you let it go, didn't you?"

"I… That's irrelevant. This is about you and me."

"Who said it was? This is more than that, this started because you recounted some thing you did, some of them were accidents, some were mistakes. Some I even agree with you on! I hate Hans, I have Vani watching over him right now, because I don't trust him. Your problem is that you take everything on yourself, and that's not really your fault either, it's the way you were raised. I've been surrounded by my friends, they helped me deal with everything. Just… When Anna get's here, I recommend going back with her."

"Zack. I told you. I'm never going back. I'm not going to be forced into a cage." Elsa told him, with a bit of bitterness in her voice. Zack shook his head and walked over to her, gripping her hands tightly, she looked up at him, with a single tear running down one of her cheeks.

"No one ever said anything about you being in a cage." Zack told her, as he wiped the tear away from her face. She grabbed his hand and kissed it before she pulled away from him. "Elsa, what's wrong?" Elsa shook her head.

"I know, that eventually I'm going to hurt you. It might be best if you left." Elsa told him as she sat on the bed. Zack walked up to her, but didn't sit next to her.

"Elsa, don't push me away. Not after everything we've said. We promised each other we wouldn't abandon each other." Zack told her, Elsa looked up to him with a quivering chin, she was about to break.

"Please, I'm just trying to protect you, because I love you, and I don't want to hurt you." Elsa pleaded with him, Zack shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You won't hurt me. Please Elsa, stop acting like this." Zack said as he moved his hands down her arms, to her hands, he took it and placed it right above his heart. "Elsa. You feel that? It means that I'm here. I'll never leave you. I never told you this, but I have powers too, I'm just like you." Zack told her.

"Zack... How did you get your power, were you cursed as well?" Elsa asked, he smiled at her.

"It's not a curse, I was born with it, Bondeshire trained me. It's called Spirit, it's like what you have with Ice, but I'm in control of Wind." Zack told her, she just looked up at him.

"So… You're like me?" Elsa asked, Zack smiled at her.

"Of course, that's one of the reasons I cant stand to see you say that kind of stuff, your powers didn't cause your problems, your parents did."

"Could you not talk about my parents like that?" Elsa asked him annoyed. Zack gave her a look.

"Listen, I grew up without my mom, and with my dad hounding me to train almost every day, your parents sealed you away because of the accident. Both had problems, I don't mean it against them really." Zack explained, she let out a sigh, she was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"What's that?" Elsa asked, Zack gave her a look before a loud crash was heard, it sounded like the door being forced open.

"Zack mother fucking Keire! Get the fuck out here! Now!" Toni's voice rang out, Zack laughed nervously. He pulled Elsa up from the bed, and lead her out of their room, and to the staircase that led to the entrance hall. They looked down to see Toni, Anna, and a snowman.

"Now, was that necessary?" Zack asked, Toni glared at him. Anna tried to rush up the stairs but Zack held his hand out. "Anna, don't." Zack told her, she just looked Zack and Elsa up and down.

"Whoa. You two look different, it's a good different. And this place, Elsa its amazing." Anna said, admiring the Ice Palace, Elsa smiled down at her sister as she gripped Zack's hand.

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of..." Elsa said, Anna smiled, she began to walk forward once again.

"And I'm sorry about everything, it was all my fau-" Anna started, and Elsa got a worried look on her face.

"No, no. Its fine, you, you don't have to apologize. But you should really go." Elsa said, holding onto Zack's hand tighter for support.

"But, I just got here." Anna tried to convince her sister.

"You belong down in Arendelle." Elsa told her, trying to keep it together.

"So do you." Anna responded, Elsa shook her head.

"No, Anna I belong here. With Zack. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anyone." Elsa said, while leaning against Zack. Toni glared up at her.

"Good fucking luck. I'm taking him with me." Toni told the Queen, who glared at her.

"Actually, about you not hurting anyone…" Anna trailed off, as Olaf bounded over to the stairs and stared up at Elsa and Zack, a little bit intimidated.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" He introduced himself, Elsa looked at him surprised, remembering when she built him, Zack smiled, so that was the snowman she built. Toni glared at Olaf.

"Olaf?" Elsa asked, Olaf looked up at her pleadingly.

"You built me... You remember that?" He asked unsure if she did.

"And you're alive?" Elsa asked, Olaf looked down at himself.

"Um... I think so?" Olaf asked, Anna knelt down next to him. Toni just crossed her arms, glaring up at Zack.

"He's just like the one we built as kids." Anna said, Elsa looked down at her hands.

"Yeah... He is." Elsa trailed off, with a smile on her face.

"Elsa, we were so close, we can be like that again." Anna pleaded with her sister, who remembered the accident.

"No. No, we can't. Anna please, you have to go." Elsa said, turning to walk away, and dragging Zack along with her.

"No. Elsa." Anna said coming up the stairs, Toni followed behind her.

"Anna, please, I'm only trying to protect you." Elsa said as she drug Zack up the stairs.

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out, please don't slam the door, you don't have to keep your distance anymore." Anna reached the stairs, with Toni behind her. "'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever. We can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear. 'Cause for the first time in forever. I will be right here." Anna sang as she ascended the stairs. By the time she finished she is in Elsa and Zack's main living area, where they stood side by side.

"Please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun, And open up the gates." Elsa sang in response to her, Zack, and Toni didn't understand why they were singing, but they didn't say anything.

"Yeah, but-" Anna started.

"I know, You mean well. But leave me be. Yes, were alone but were alone and free Just stay away and you'll be safe from me." Elsa sang as she walked out to the balcony, leaving Zack behind, Anna followed her, Toni moved next to him, and punched him in the arm.

"That's for leaving. Ass." Toni muttered. Zack shook his head, and looked to the two sisters.

"Actually, we're not." Ana sang as she followed behind Elsa, who turned to face her.

"What do you mean you're not?" Elsa asked, Anna stepped forward.

"I get the feeling you don't know." Anna sang, Elsa turned to look at her fully.

"What do I not know?" Elsa asked, getting a worried look on her face.

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow." Anna sang, Elsa and Zack are taken aback.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"You kinda set off an eternal winter, everywhere." Anna told her.

"Everywhere?" Elsa asked, in disbelief as snow starts swirling in the room.

"Yeah, but you can just unfreeze it." Anna said, sounding convinced, Elsa looked down at her hands.

"No, I can't, I don't know how." Elsa told her.

"Sure you can, I know you can. 'Cause for the first time in forever." Anna began singing again. Elsa turned around, the snow began to swirl around her.

"I'm such a fool, I can't be free." Elsa sang, as she made her way towards the center of the room, Zack and Toni had moved to a wall, and were leaning against it.

"You don't have to be afraid." Anna sang, trying to fight the snow as it becomes more intense.

"No escape from the storm inside of me." Elsa sang as Zack and Toni found it harder to see her.

"We can work this out together." Ana sang.

"I can't control the curse." Elsa sang as she arrived in the center of the room.

"We'll reverse the storm you've made." Anna sang, as the snow became even harder to fight through.

"Anna, please, you'll only make it worse." Elsa sang.

"Don't panic." Anna sang as she lost sight of Elsa.

"There's so much fear." Elsa sang.

"We'll make the sun shine bright." Anna sang as she struggled through the snowstorm.

"You're not safe here." Elsa sang.

"We can face this thing together. We can change this winter weather. And everything will be..." Anna sang.

"I can't!" Elsa yelled, interrupting Anna, as all the snow pulled close to her and then fired off, hitting Anna in the heart, it would have hit Toni, but Zack put himself between the snow and her, causing it to hit him instead. He collapsed against Toni, who managed to hold him up as Kristoff, Kelsi, and Olaf came into the room.

"Anna, you okay?" Kristoff asked, as he helped her up, she nodded.

"I'm fine. Zack, are you okay?" Anna asked, Zack nodded, Toni glared at Elsa.

"Yeah. I'm fine Anna." Zack says, hiding the pain. Little did they know that both their hearts were bound to freeze, by the one person they loved most. But they didn't show the pain they both shared inside, they couldn't do that. Elsa looked at Zack worried as Toni let him stand on his own.

"The Fuck was that?" Toni demanded, marching toward Elsa, Zack tried to stop her, but she shrugged him off, Toni raised her fist about to hit her, Elsa's power reacted out of fear, and she fired a blast of Ice at Toni, hitting her heart. "Ow, Fuck!" Toni dropped to the ground, she glared up at Elsa as a few tears came to her eyes. Kelsi rushed up to her, Toni shook her head and told her to get back, Kelsi went to stand beside Kristoff and Anna.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry, but you all have to go." Elsa said, Zack shook his head.

"No Elsa. I said I'd never leave you, and I meant it!" Zack said firmly. Toni clenched her teeth and pushed herself up, punching Elsa, and knocking the Queen to the ground.

"You ever touch me, or him again, I'll put you in the fucking ground." Toni warned her. Toni walked over to Zack and nearly fell over, Zack grabbed a hold of her elbows to support her. Elsa glared at them, feeling a bit of jealousy rise up inside her, she summoned her power to create a giant snowman.

"Get them all out of here. Now!" Elsa exclaimed, the snowman gathered them all up in his hands and escorted them out of the building, he threw them into a pile of snow outside.

"It is not nice to throw people!" Anna yelled as she pushed herself up, and gathered a snowball in her hands, when Kristoff held her back.

"Hey, easy there feisty pants, whoa take it easy... Just leave the snowman be." Kristoff said, managing to calm Anna down, for the moment, then she threw the snowball at the giant snowman. It hit him, barely doing anything, but it's enough to infuriate him. He roared at them all, ice spikes growing from him.

"You guys go, I'll distract him." Olaf said, causing the others to run, including his own body. Zack, Anna and Kristoff ran one way, and Toni, Kelsi, and Sven ran the other, Olaf's body follows after them. "No, not you guys!" Olaf yelled. As the giant snowman passed and his head fell into the snow. "This just got a whole lot harder." Olaf said, his voice muffled by the snow.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Zack asked as he ran alongside Anna and Kristoff.

"He threw me! It was rude!" Anna responded.

"Yeah, he threw me too! I didn't try and antagonize him afterwards!" Zack said, as they arrived at a hill and slid down, Kristoff stood up first, Zack knocked him down, and stood up quickly, right before Anna slid and knocked him down. They all scramble to get up, the giant snowman neared closer, Anna used a conifer to knock him down. A few moments later they stopped at a cliff edge, Kristoff stopped both of them.

"Its a 100 foot drop." Anna said, taking a wild guess. Kristoff shook his head.

"Its 200." He tied a rope around Anna, and Zack. Then started to dig a U into the snow.

"Aren't you coming?" Zack asked, Kristoff shook his head.

"I'll be fine. I'll just jump. There should be 20 feet of fresh powder down there, it should be like landing on a pillow." Kristoff told them. Shrugging Zack pulled the knot apart. "What are you doing?" Kristoff asked him, Zack smirked at him.

"You said it'd be like landing on a pillow." Zack explained before jumping off, Anna followed after him as the giant snowman came running, Kristoff decided just to jump. They all land safely below, and Olaf landed after them. Kelsi, Toni, and Sven came running up.

"Okay, what now?" Zack asked, as Kristoff pulled Anna out of the snow. Toni glared at him.

"Now, you explain to me what the fuck you were thinking!" Toni yelled at him, he shook his head.

"What now? Oh no. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like, this, and then there's Kristoff's ice business, oh, god why am I going to do?" Anna asked, interrupting Toni and Zack's conversation, as Kristoff got a concerned look on his face.

"And Elsa, I have to get back to her." Zack added, causing Toni to call him a fucking idiot, Kristoff looked at him, and the same looks came across his face, then he looked at Toni and saw the same thing.

"I wouldn't worry about that right now. I'd worry about your guy's hair!" Kristoff says, Anna smoothed out her hair.

"We did just jump off a cliff you should see your hair!" Anna countered, offended.

"No, your guy's is turning white!" Kristoff told them, Anna grabbed one of her braids and saw her red hair, with white next to it, Zack looked at the part of his black hair, and saw a splash of white, as did Toni in her brown hair.

"What the?" Anna asked.

"Its because she struck you guys, isn't it..." Kristoff said, staring to piece it together, Kelsi looked at him worriedly.

"Kristoff, we should take them to Grand Pabbie." Kelsi suggested, Kristoff nodded. He started walking away, explaining how they were love experts.

_**-Warmth of Love-**_

"Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!" Elsa said in a mantra style. As she was pacing, she turned around and noticed the ice spikes growing because of her fear and guilt at hurting those she loved. She dropped to the ground sobbing. The only person who could make her feel better now, she just kicked out. All because of her own fear. "Zack, Anna. I'm sorry..." Elsa sobbed pathetically as she wept to herself. She truly was the Queen in a Kingdom of Isolation now. With no one to turn to.

_**-Warmth of Love-**_

"You're a fucking idiot." Toni said, Zack sighed.

"I know. But you punched her, and threatened her." Zack pointed out, she glared at him.

"She fucking hurt you! And the Princess, and me! Don't tell me you're going to defend her now!" Toni yelled at him, he shrank a bit. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down Zack, I don't give a fuck, I didn't sign up for this you know." Toni pointed out, he sighed once again.

"I know Toni. I'm sorry, it's not like I knew this was going to happen." Zack pouted, she sighed, and threw an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to her.

"Hey Keire, don't sweat it. I'll always be here to bail you out." Toni told him, he smiled at her. Anna shivered, and Kristoff noticed.

"Hey, you cold?" Kristoff asked her, the Princess nodded.

"Yes..." Anna admitted, Kristoff went to put his arm around her, but then stopped. As he saw some geysers.

"Hey, uh, over here." He motioned for Anna to follow him as he went over to the geysers. Anna followed him, Zack just huddled close to Sven and Olaf, while he and Toni had an arm wrapped around each other. Kelsi just walked next to Toni, who was too proud to admit she was cold, but still held her best friend close.

"Hey, Zack, are you okay?" Olaf asked, with genuine concern in his voice, Zack shook his head, Toni frowned.

"No, Olaf. I'm not. But thank you for asking." Zack said, putting on a happy tone, that surely sounded real, but Toni saw through it.

"Hey, Zack. I remember seeing you. You were the second person I saw. Right after Elsa. Isn't that neat!" Olaf said in a cheery tone. At the mention of Elsa, Zack sighed. He thought of all the good times they shared, he knew they'll have more. They were too close. He knew this could all be right, if he could get to her. They would be together again.

The group arrived in front of a whole clearing full of rocks, Kristoff moved in front of them, while Anna moved closer to Zack and Anna.

"Meet, my family!" Kristoff said, as he held his arms out and began talking to the rocks, Zack, Toni, Anna, and Olaf stood there surprised. Olaf said that he'll distract the, while the three run, then started talking to a rock. Kelsi went, and did the same thing as Kristoff, Sven was jumping around happily.

"Wait, what?" Zack asked. Toni nodded.

"The fuck?" Toni asked.

"Okay, yeah. So, I'm gonna go now..." Anna trailed off. Kristoff is about to stop her when the rocks started to roll toward Kristoff and Kelsi. The others didn't know what they were in for, but something told them, it wouldn't be normal in the slightest. Not like anything in their lives ever was.


	4. Chapter 4: True Love

"Kristoff and Kelsi are home!" One female troll yelled, as she and all the other trolls came out of their rock form. Zack, Toni, and Anna just blinked, and looked at each other. The other trolls began to yell that they were both home, demanding various things from them.

"Guys. Great to see you, but where's Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asked them.

"He's napping. But, look I grew a mushroom!" The small troll said turning around to show Kristoff. Another one came up and presented a red crystal.

"I earned my fire crystal." He announced proudly. Another troll held up a rock, he looked older than the first two.

"I passed a kidney stone." He told Kristoff, with a bit of bitterness in his voice. Another troll jumped into Kristoff's arms. Telling him to pick him up.

"Wow, you've gotten big." Kristoff exclaimed. Another troll jumped up on his back, just then the three bystanders snapped out of their shock.

"Trolls. They're trolls!" Anna said, earning a cautious nod from Toni. All the trolls turned to look at her, and exclaimed that Kristoff brought a girl. They placed Anna next to Kristoff.

"Toni! Come over here!" Kelsi yelled, Toni was about to resuse when she was taken off her feet, and away from her best friend, who just smiled after her. Zack sighed softly, and shut his eyes, his thoughts drifting to Elsa.

_**-Warmth of Love-**_

Hans was leading the volunteers. He couldn't shake the fact that Vani was glaring daggers into his back, it made him uncomfortable. She knew of his true intentions, he had to find a way to get rid of her, without making himself look like the bad guy.

"I can see the palace. We should quicken our pace." Hans announced as he made his horse go a bit faster, everyone followed his lead, it was still a while yet to the palace, but they would make it there momentarily.

Vani knew that whatever happened inside there she would protect the Queen. Zack cared for her, so she was under Vani's protection. She would not hesitate to kill Hans if it wouldn't mean the death of herself and her friends. She knew it would be for nothing if she did anything now, so she just sat back. Monitoring Hans, and the volunteers, mostly Hans and two men who gave her a bad vibe, men who worked for the Duke.

"Who are you miss?" One of the volunteer's asked Vani, she turned to him and gave him a smile.

"I am Vani Nambella-Calden, Personal Guard to Prince Zack Keire of Mantriella." She told him proudly, he nodded. A female volunteer with a blue bandana covering her nose and mouth next to Vani laughed, and looked over at the former assassin.

"Hey, Vani, level with me, you been up here before?" The female volunteer asked, Vani looked at her for a moment, shocked before she recognized her. Her mischievous bright blue eyes, honey blonde hair, and the signature blue bandana, though it wasn't on top of her head, and the Mantriellan Snowflake was hidden.

"May Danport." Vani said, the female volunteer smiled and moved took the blue bandana away from her mouth, revealing her pink lips, with a smirk on them. May arranged the bandana back on top of her head, so the bright white Mantriellan Snowflake was fully visible.

"None other!" May said, Vani shook her head.

"I thought Zack left you back in Mantriella?" Vani asked, May smiled at her.

"He thought he did. I snuck on board in a pickle barrel… Well, an emptied one, but still. That smell lingered, I tell ya. I had to trust some servant with my clothes, so they wouldn't stink. I tell you, sitting naked in a pickle barrel on the sea is something no one should ever have to do." May said, Vani just shook her head.

"You, May, are impossible." Vani told her, May just smiled at her.

"Yeah, and you, Vani are repressed." May accused, Vani scoffed and looked at her.

"I am not!"

"You're a virgin babe." May pointed out, Vani glared at her.

"So?"

"So. You're. Repressed." May stressed, Vani shook her head, and looked away with a bright red blush. "You need to live a little. Sex is great, well… It can be, do it wrong, or with the wrong person, it's a terrible experience. Do it right, and there's nothing like it."

"Oh, and you've been with so many people to know." Vani countered, May shrugged.

"I've been with two guys, one of them was really sweet, the other was an idiot."

"Can we not have this conversation?" Vani asked uncomfortably, May shrugged.

"Sure, but it doesn't change the fact that you're repressed."

"As I said, impossible."

"As I said. Repressed."

"Ugh." Vani grunted, with a roll of her eyes, before she focused back on Hans, she would ensure nothing went wrong at the palace.

_**-Warmth of Love-**_

"Are all three of them suffering from the same affliction?" Grand Pabbie asked, even though he was already sure of the answer. "Come, bring her here." Kristoff moved Anna forward, she took Pabbie's hands and he sighed. "Anna, there is ice in your heart. In each of your hearts, put there by Elsa. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze." Pabbie told them with sadness in his voice.

"But, you can do something right?" Kristoff asked, in an extremely worried voice, Zack looked at him and smiled a bit, Zack could see he cared. Pabbie merely shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kristoff, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. If it was her head that would have been easy." Pabbie admitted.

"A true loves kiss perhaps, Kelsi! Try it out dearie!" Bulda demanded, causing Toni and Kelsi to blush.

"We aren't even dating!" Kelsi countered, Bulda shook her head.

"Nonsense. It doesn't matter. It's true love. Take her, claim her, and most importantly Kelsi. Save her." Bulda finished her speech before kissing her own husband, the other trolls do the same, Kelsi blushed, and looked at Toni shyly.

"Can I kiss you?" Kelsi asked, Toni just nods.

"Sure." Toni told her. Kelsi leaned in carefully and placed a soft, light peck on Toni's lips, the blonde then pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry." Kelsi apologized. Toni shook her head.

"Don't be." Toni told her, causing Kelsi to look at her. Toni smiled and raised her hand to cup the blonde's cheek, before Toni pulled her close, and kissed her again, this time however, Toni slipped her tongue in Kelsi's mouth. Kelsi recovered from her shock after a moment, and tried to copy Toni's movements. Everyone watched as Toni's white hair turned back to the dark brown it naturally was. Both girl pulled away, Toni smirked at Kelsi.

"It worked!" Kristoff yelled. Then looked to Anna, who had gotten worse. "Come on, we need to get you to Hans." Kristoff says. Anna nodded as Kristoff helped her onto Sven, before getting on himself.

"I've got to get to Elsa." Zack said, causing Toni to snap out of her happiness as she glared at him. She detangled herself from Kelsi and stormed up to him.

"You're going back to her? Why?" Toni demanded, Zack frowned.

"Toni, you just proved why I do." Toni rolled her eyes at him.

"You're a fucking idiot. That bitch hurt you! She hurt me, and you're going to give her another chance? What, so this can happen again, but, she'll kiss it better right? You're fucking pathetic." Toni told him, he sighed.

"Toni, I have to, I love her."

"No! You love me!" Toni yelled. "In a completely platonic way of course. You don't need her Zack, you need a friend, someone who loves you, and would never abandon you, no matter how stupid you act." Toni told him, he sighed.

"So, even if I go back to her, you'll still support me?" Zack asked, and Toni growled, and hugged him tightly.

"You better come back to me Keire." She said, before she kissed his cheek. "For luck, but I swear to god, if she hurts you I'll kill her." Zack smiled at her.

"I don't doubt it." Zack told her before he pulled away from her and climbed on the back of Sven. Toni glared at him.

"Zack, hold onto me. We don't want you falling off." Kristoff ordered, Zack complied, grabbing a fist full of Kristoff's belt. "Olaf come on!" Kristoff ordered, Olaf jumped on Zack's lap, and Sven took off. Toni let out a sigh, as she sat down on the ground, and pulled her knees to her chest. Kelsi sat next to her, the trolls decided to give them some space.

"Are you okay?" Kelsi asked, Toni shook her head, and sniffled.

"I just love him, so much… I don't want to see him hurt. I swore, I would rip the skin off of anyone that wronged him! And he's just… Going back to her." Toni exclaimed, frantically. Kelsi frowned.

"I thought you didn't like guys."

"What? I don't! Oh, because I said I love him?" Toni asked, Kelsi nodded. "Well, I do. But, I would never sleep with him, it doesn't do it for me. The emotions are there, but… It cant work between us… I can't see him in that way, and he respects me too much to try and change my mind. Don't get me wrong, I prefer it this way. This way we can never hate each other for something stupid. This way, he cant leave me."

"So… What about us?" Kelsi asked, Toni smiled at her, and snaked an arm around Kelsi's waist, pulling her close.

"We're together now, if you're okay with that of course." Toni said, Kelsi smiled at her.

"I promise, I'll try to be as important to you as he is, if not more so." Kelsi said, Toni smiled at her and pulled her close, kissing her.

_**-Warmth of Love-**_

"Strange." Vani said out loud, causing May to look at her. Noticing a new pile of snow by the bridge to the palace. No doubt it was Elsa's doing, but why.

"What? That you're repressed, I know." Vani glared at her.

"Not that you slut."

"Yet you don't deny it." May pointed out, Vani rolled her eyes. Hans hopped off his horse, and in the next moment the pile of snow revealed itself to be a giant snowman, Vani smiled. The two women got off their horses and just waited. The two men the duke sent rushed up the stairs. Vani followed after them,, causing May to just stare after her. Vani rolled under Marshmallow to save time, she had to protect Zack and Elsa.

"The Queen!" One of the goons yelled, as they entered the castle, and spotted Elsa heading up the stairs, they followed after her, just as Vani entered, she wasted no time and chased after them, just as they reach the top of the stairs, Vani is one them, right behind them as they enter Elsa's main living, where the Queen was waiting.

"Vani?" Elsa asked, as she shot ice at the men, to keep them away from her. She trapped one against a wall, and is forcing another one off the edge of the castle. Hans arrived moments after, with the volunteers and May following behind him.

"Queen Elsa, don't be the monster they fear you are!" Hans tried to convince Elsa to stop, she complied, and looked back at him, just then one of the goons is about to fire at Elsa. Hans ran and intercepted his aim, to make him shoot the chandelier, Elsa tried to escape as it fell, but she ended up tripping, and falling, being knocked out in the process. She slid toward Vani who checked to make sure she was alive.

"What the hell was that?" Vani demanded, as Hans walked closer to her.

"He was about to shoot the Queen." Hans explained to her, she glared at him, he could have stopped that, he didn't need to do that.

"You could have easily disarmed him. You did that on purpose." Vani accused Hans, who tried to look innocent. May gave him a look.

"If I recall you were the one to come up here with them, how do I now you didn't poison her, or try and kill Elsa yourself. You're armed to the teeth, exactly like an assassin." Hans retorted, with a smug smile.

"I am Royal Guard of Zack Keire, of Mantriella. He and Queen Elsa were once engaged. They love each other very much. I swore to protect Zack, and my protection now encompasses the Queen. You tried to harm her." Vani growled with anger in her eyes. She stood up, and advanced on him, he backed away as he saw her hand fall and grip her dagger.

"That's the perfect way for you to get close enough for you to kill Elsa. And I will protect Arendelle from Treason. Grab her." Hans ordered. May sighed and moved forward, getting behind Vani and pulling her arms behind her back. Vani didn't fight back, in fear of what Hans would do to Elsa.

"Sorry Vani, but this is for the best." May whispered into Vani's ear before she emitted a concentrated burst of Light Spirit into Vani's mind, knocking her out cold. Hans looked at her.

"I thought it would be best if she wasn't conscious, she might have tried to escape." May explained, Hans gave her a look but nodded. He felt a strange sensation in his head, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Good idea." Hans told her, he looked to another volunteer. "Could you grab the Queen?" The volunteer nodded, and scooped the Queen into his arms. May smiled at the volunteer, a young man, her age, who she had befriended. She had used her power to ensure Elsa was in hands she trusted. Her power over Light allowed her to do a great many things to one's mind, she had perfected the art of covert suggestion.

The group of volunteers with the exception of May and the young man who was carrying Elsa, worked to get the goon who was pushed against the wall free. May smiled at the young man.

"Nelson, you are such a treasure!" May complimented him, causing him to smile at her and blush a little bit.

"Thank you May, you are too."

"Oh, I know." She told him happily, he smiled at her as both goons rejoined the Volunteers in being led out by Hans. May and Nelson followed after them all.

_**-Warmth of Love-**_

Vani woke up in a dark, and cold cell. She looked around to make sure she was still alive, and saw Elsa sobbing on a bed, freezing the cuffs on her hands with her power.

"Queen Elsa." Vani greeted, her voice was hoarse, and weak, but it got Elsa to look at her.

"Why did this happen, how did this happen?" Elsa asked, in a panic.

"I tried, My Queen, I failed to protect you, Hans outplayed me. He is a liar Elsa, a snake. He is not looking out for anyone's interest but his own." Vani hissed, Elsa cried.

"It's not your fault, I just wish Zack had been there, he would have never let this happen." Elsa said, Vani nodded.

"Where was he?" Vani asked, Elsa shrugged as more tears came.

"I threw him out. I hurt him with my powers, all because I was scared. I couldn't face him after what I did. He deserves better then me." Elsa said with an immense sadness in her words.

"Queen Elsa. If I may speak. He only wants you. He's had no relationships before. And it's not because a lack of offers, its because he's loyal. He loves you, and only you Elsa. I've been with him most of his life, and every time some idiot princess would come along and ask for his hand, do you know what he would tell them? That he already had a love, that he was already engaged. Nothing you do could possibly take that devotion away. You are stuck with him." Vani explained, and as Elsa processes this a small smile came to her face, before it fade away, into a jealous glare.

"Why did that girl care so much about him then?"

"Girl?"

"Toni, I think her name was, she hit me because I hurt him, she threatened me!" Elsa exclaimed, Vani nodded. Elsa didn't really understand why she was saying all this, she just felt like some force was pushing the truth out of her.

"Ah, so you've met her. She and him are… They have been together longer than I've been with him. Closer too, they are like a couple, but, they are not, nor were they ever. They never will be. Toni doesn't like guys in that way, there is no need to worry about that. You may have to get her permission though."

"So, they're like brother and sister?" Elsa asked, Vani shifted.

"Well, they're a bit closer than that, only a bit. The only thing that keeps them apart, is Toni's sexuality, and Zack's love for you. Were those not in the way, I personally believe they would be the perfect couple. They fit together too well." Vani explained, Elsa nodded.

"That doesn't make me feel better. It feels like he wont pay attention to me, if she's around."

"Don't get me wrong my Queen, they may be in completely platonic love, but I did say that his love for you was a deciding factor. Romantically, they need someone else to fill the void. A girl broke Toni's heart, about a year ago, and she hasn't fully recovered since then, that really pushed them together, it's why he brought her here, so she could try and heal, that maybe if she saw real love, like the kind he believe you shared, she could finally be okay once again."

"How do you know all of this?" Vani smirked at her.

"A girl has got to keep some secrets, doesn't she?" Vani told her with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

_**-Warmth of Love-**_

Outside the cell, Kristoff and the others were almost to the village outside the castle, Olaf flew off by himself. Kristoff placed his hat on Anna's head, to help keep her warm, she smiled up at him. Once they arrived, the gates opened and Kai and some others took Zack and Anna into the castle, Zack tried to protest, but they were having none of it, as he was in no condition to fight. Kai thanked Kristoff before letting him leave. Kristoff just sighed, and pat Sven, before walking away.

"Kai, you have to help me. I need to go." Zack tried to reason with him, but the servant just shook his head, as he escorted Zack through the halls, Anna was taken off in another direction.

"Sire. I have to tell you about the danger you're in. If Hans knew you were here, things would be bad. Queen Elsa is locked in a cell with your personal guard, Hans claimed Vani tried to poison the Queen." Kai explained, Zack shook his head.

"No. She wouldn't do that. Vani would never hurt Elsa." Zack said, Kai nodded.

"I know. I was told by a friend to bring you into the kitchen." Kai explained, earning Zack's curiosity, Kai led them both into the kitchen to see May looking at her nails.

"May?" Zack asked in disbelief, May nodded and smirked at him.

"Yup. And I already know all the details. So don't worry. We'll get you saved." May explained. She slung Zack's arm over her shoulder. "Kai. You may go." May told him, Kai bowed to them, before walking off.

"How did you get here?" Zack asked, May shook her head.

"How dare you bring Toni instead of me! Anyway, I hid inside the ship, inside a pickle barrel, naked." May explained to him, he shook his head.

"Now there's an image." He stopped talking when his hair turned entirely white, leaving no trace of the usual black hair, and sending a painful rush of cold through him. May got a worried look in her eyes.

"Come on Zack. Elsa awaits." May told him, worry lacing her voice. As she lead Zack down the hall. "Uh oh. We're too late. From what I see of Hans' mind, Elsa and Vani are missing. We need to go outside." May explained, changing her course to head outside.

"What, about Anna? Is she okay?" Zack asked, May chuckled.

"You're freezing to death, and you're still worried about others, typical Zack. She's fine. Olaf is tending to her. She will be fine. Trust me." May said, Zack nodded. May walked outside to see the raging storm. "Its Elsa. She's distraught, she's trying to leave. We need to find her, she's over there." May pointed to the direction where the storm was most intense. "Vani however is nowhere to be seen." May added, Zack frowned.

"We... Need to move faster..." Zack demanded, his voice weak, May continued on, and after almost falling over several times they hear Anna yell Kristoff's name. Zack shoved May away, lightly, and began to run, using his powers, and sheer sense of will to keep moving and see forward. His wind pushed some snow out of the way, and he caught a small glimpse of Elsa.

Then the raging storm stopped suddenly. Zack could see Elsa on the ground, with Hans behind her holding a sword above his head, Zack yelled, and ran faster, but he couldn't make it in time, he would be just a second or two late, when Anna stepped in front of Elsa, to block Hans' sword, which ended up shattering, before a powerful force threw Hans back, Anna froze right there, just as Zack arrived.

"Anna..." Kristoff said, with heavy despair in his voice. Vani looked up from her position and frowned, she was standing behind Hans, who was knocked out cold from his head hitting the ice.

"Elsa..." Zack said, and Elsa stopped, and looked up at him, in his current state he looked terrible. She cries even harder, as she runs to Zack, catching him just as his legs gave out.

"No! Don't! Don't you leave me too! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything!" Elsa cried, Zack smiled at her, as his feet began to freeze. Elsa noticed, and shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no!" She cried, reaching out for his feet, but hesitating when she felt his cold hand on her cheek, she looked down at him.

"Don't… Cry, please…" Zack wheezed out, Elsa shook her head, before Kristoff shook his head. He was about to yell when another voice interrupted him.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? A written invitation? Kiss him!" Else looked up to see Toni glaring down at her. Elsa looked down at Zack as his legs froze almost entirely. She leaned down and kissed him, hoping this wasn't real, praying that she can make everything okay. He embraced her, weakly, Elsa cried as they kissed. Wishing for all of this to go away. As if she could reverse everything she did.

Miraculously, it worked. Anna thawed from the inside out, and the parts of Zack that were Ice disappeared, along with his white hair, now completely black once again. Toni smiled, and released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Kelsi smiled.

"Anna, you okay?" Kristoff asked, as Anna almost fell over when she unfroze, she nodded. Elsa looked up at her, before Toni offered a hand out to her, Elsa took it pulling herself up. Toni then knelt over and pulled Zack up while Elsa went over to Anna, taking her sisters hands.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked Anna, who smiled as Kristoff held her up.

"I love you." Anna said, and Elsa smiled.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." Olaf said.

"Love will thaw. Just like you said Zack, True love. Its the most powerful thing in the world." Elsa said, as she began to thaw the fjord. Luckily, everyone around ended up on a boat. Vani glared down at Hans as he began to stir. Vani moved over to Zack protectively.

"I knew you could do it." Anna said, having recovered enough to stand on her own, along with Zack.

"This is the happiest day of my life, and quite possibly the last..." Olaf said while melting away.

"Hold up there little guy." Elsa said as she reformed him and gave him his personal flurrie which caused him to giggle. Hans stood up, Anna stopped Kristoff, from walking up to him, Zack did the same to Toni. Anna walked up to him.

"Anna, I thought she froze your heart?" He said, trying to maintain his anger.

"The only frozen heart here, is yours." Anna said then turned around, then quickly punched him in the face causing him to stumble back against the ship, Zack is about to let Toni go when Vani stopped him.

"Allow me, Sir Keire. I would like to hit him, for harming you and Elsa." Vani explained, and marched toward Hans, who still had not recovered from Anna's punch. Vani grabbed his arm, and wrenched it behind him, then back again, breaking it. She pushed him against the railing and spun around with a roundhouse kick to the jaw to finish him off, he fell over the railing and into the water.

"Little violent don't you think?" Kristoff asked, as Toni smiled proudly, Vani shrugged.

"What can I say, he deserved it for betraying Arendelle, Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, and Sir Keire." Vani said, with a small smile. As Anna and Elsa hugged, both of them sneak a peak at their true loves and smile. Kelsi smiled and hugged Kristoff.

"Whew. Hey guys!" May said as she climbed on board, she is soaking wet, and is wringing out her bandana. Vani looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"May? You knocked me out!" Vani exclaimed, walking towards the girl, May just gave her a nerous smile.

"I had to! I was the only way to ensure things went smoothly! Don't worry, I didn't touch you any place weird, though I probably should have, since you're so repressed." May said, with a smirk, causing Vani to shake her head, and look to Zack.

"Permission to give chase Sir?" Vani asked, Zack chuckled and nodded. May gave him a betrayed, and wounded look before Vani dashed after her.

"No! Zack, why did you do this?" May yelled, with a bit of desperation in her voice as Vani chased her, Toni got a disgusted look, and held her stomach.

"Can we please get off this boat?" She asked, Elsa nodded as a boat was approaching. "No, not another one. Fuck." Toni muttered, as she rushed over to the edge before throwing up. Elsa sighed just as the boat came to take them all back to the castle. The group all made it back. Toni and Kelsi got their own room to stay in, along with May. Kristoff followed Anna around the castle, Zack and Elsa went to her room, with Vani close behind them.

Zack and Elsa killed time together in her room, Vani decided to get some food for them all, so she was gone at the moment.

"Are you ready for your re-introduction tomorrow?" Zack asked, Elsa sighed.

"I hope the people out there accept me for who I am." Elsa said, with happiness, and worry in her voice, but Zack looked a bit uneasy, as he shook his head. "What is it, you seem off." Elsa said, Zack frowns.

"Elsa. You know how I don't like it when you doubt yourself. But, I've been thinking about how to do this... I can't stand waiting, so I'm just going to come right out and say it..." Zack admitted, while he still had a worried look, he started to worry Elsa.

"What is it? Are you breaking up with me?" Elsa asked, as tears came to her eyes, fearing he would say he didn't want to be with her, or that she was a monster, or worse. The rooms temperature started to drop.

"Elsa..." Zack stopped unsure of how to word this, so he went for a direct approach as he slid off the bed, and onto one knee, he grabbed Elsa's hands. She gasped. "I've been in love with you ever since I saw you when we were kids. When I had to leave you I was heart broken, because I knew then, that you were the only one for me. And when I saw what a beautiful woman you've become, it only strengthened my feeling of love towards you. Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will you marry me?" Zack asked, holding out a ring, that his friend Janice helped him design before the trip.

It was golden, and had intricate designs of snowflakes, and hearts on it. It had a big light blue diamond with a white snowflake inside, with a heart at the center. Engraved on the inside were the words. 'Elsa- The one and only love of my life.' Elsa was stunned by the sheer amount of detail put into the ring, it must have cost a fortune. She felt hot tears come to her eyes, the room began to rise in temperature as pure love fills her mind, and mood, she nods before kissing Zack.

"Oh, Zack. Of course I'll marry you!" Elsa said, Zack slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. They embraced each other tightly. Before feelings of doubt filled Elsa's mind, what if she hurt him again, or one someone else.

"You have no idea how happy I am Elsa." Zack said, with relief and joy in his voice. Elsa attempted to reply, but nothing came out as fear gripped her heart. "Are you okay?" Zack asked as he pulled away from her, she smiled weakly at him as a couple tears fell on her cheeks, she kissed him.

"Yeah, just worried I'll hurt you is all." Zack frowned, but before he could reply a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Elsa, it's me. Anna. Wow this is deja-vu. Anyway, I noticed it got cold outside, and I was wondering, are you okay?" Anna asked, Elsa frowned, and detangled herself from Zack, who got up to sit on the bed. Elsa went over to the door. She opened it to see Anna and Kristoff.

"I'm fine Anna." Elsa said, smiling, as she wiped her tears away, with the hand the ring was on, Anna got a curious look in her eyes.

"Then why did it-" Anna stopped short when she noticed the ring Zack gave Elsa. Anna squealed in pure joy and excitement before hugging her sister tightly.

"What's going on?" Kristoff asked, he had been looking around when Anna had seen the ring and was confused. Zack walked up behind Elsa, and touched her back, she stopped hugging Anna to grab his hand and wrap his arm around her.

"Were engaged!" Elsa said happily, masking her feelings of doubt. She really was happy, but couldn't shake this feeling that something bad could happen.

"Well, Re-Engaged." Zack corrected her, Kristoff smiled. Looks like Zack had got what he came for, Anna turned on Kristoff expectantly.

"Where's my ring?" Anna demanded her boyfriend. Zack smirked at Kristoff.

"Anna. We haven't even kissed yet. I'm not getting engaged yet." Kristoff said, bluntly. Anna deflated.

"But..." Anna complained, then sighed. "You're right. Zack. I'm glad you came along when you did, and you two. Have my blessing." Anna said, and Elsa smiled.

"Thank you Anna. I'm glad you approve." Elsa said, smiling at her sister. Anna nodded.

"So, when's the wedding?" Anna asked, in excitement.

"Whoa, hold up there feisty pants. These two just got engaged, they probably have no idea yet, lay off of them." Kristoff said, holding Anna back, who looked like she might jump on the two of them from her pure excitement.

"Right. Anna. Give us a while to figure it out, and Kristoff. So much for never finding out how crazy Princesses can be." Zack told him, recalling their first conversation, Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Don't I know it." Kristoff muttered, before dragging Anna away. Vani walked down the hall, holding a large silver platter, with various foods on it, she had a big smile on her face, and looked up to see Zack and Elsa.

"I brought us food, I hope you two didn't get hurt while I was away, no?" Vani asked, Zack smiled at his guard and shook his head, before leading both girls into the room.

"Thank you for this Vani." Elsa said, Vani smiled at her.

"It is my pleasure, my Queen." Vani said formally, Elsa smiled.

"Vani. Were engaged." Zack said happily, Vani stopped preparing the food and stared at the two, her eyes flicking back and forth between them, before smiling and pulling them both into a hug.

"Oh my god! This is a glorious occasion! The skies themselves will sing of your love, it will go down in history as the greatest thing the kingdoms have ever seen!" Vani yelled in pure joy. Elsa is surprised by her reaction, it was bigger then even Anna's. Zack smiled at her, he has seen her excited, but this was a bit much.

"Vani, are you okay?" Zack asked as he heard her sniffle, she nodded and pulled away. Her eyes watery.

"Of course I am okay, I just... I love true love so much. I am glad you found it in each other. I will be at your side constantly protecting you, and your children, no matter what." Vani proclaimed, a fire in her eyes.

"That's good to know Vani, thank you." Zack said, Vani smiled as she stopped hugging them, she went back to making the food. She kept going on and on about true love, and the gods, and singing with the sky and water, it was strange to Elsa, but it made perfect sense to Vani.

_**-Warmth of Love-**_

Later that night Zack and Elsa were lying in bed, when Zack let out a sigh. He, and Elsa had talked all day, but she still hadn't stopped thinking about the possibility of hurting him, it was eating away at him.

"Elsa? We need to talk." He said, she looked up at him, her eyes shining in the moonlight.

"What about?" She asked him quietly, she was pretty sure she knew, but didn't want to assume anything.

"Us. I mean, this isn't going to work if we keep going like this."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked with worry in her voice, Zack frowned, as he sat up, Elsa followed his lead.

"I mean… You acting like this, all scared, and skittish." Zack said, reaching out to grab her hand, which she instinctively yanked away, he frowned. "See, like that." He said, she frowned.

"I know, but… I just know I'm going to end up hurting you. I love you so much, I cant bear the thought of it."

"Then, maybe you should stop thinking about it. Live in the moment with me." Zack told her, trying to get through to her, she sighed, trying to accept his advice.

"How?" She wondered, she had only thought about the future, she knew they would get through problems, but she didn't want problems in the first place, and she was trying to figure out how to make sure they would stay together. Zack shushed her, and ran his fingers through her hair. Pulling her down with him gently.

"Sit back, you don't have to work so hard. It makes me tired to watch you try…" Zack sang softly to her, she looked at him a took a shaky breath as tears came to her eyes. "Relax, you already played your cards, and I know which ones are a lie…" He sang to her once again, she just looked at him.

"It makes me really sad to see, the things you think you have to be." Zack sang softly as he brought his hand to her face to cup her cheek. "Just to be enough for me… When you already are…" Zack sang, as his thumb traced circles on her cheek. Elsa brought her hand up to grasp his.

"Why can't you just look at you, in the same way that I do? Through all that's false and all that's true, I like you, as you are…" Zack sang to her, as he smiled at her, causing her to smile back at him, but behind the smile was sadness.

"I know that you can get sad sometimes… I see it mostly when you smile." He sang to her, making her smile fade away, as she looked at him ashamed. "Let go of all of your supposed crimes. Just be with me for a while…" He sang, she sighed shakily.

"I know this may be hard to hear. But all your tricks are really clear." He sang, she lust looked into his dark blue irises. They were always honest, no matter what. "I see right through your slick veneer. To the secret life you hide…" He sang, she frowned, and looked away, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why can't you just look at you, in the same way that I do? Through all that's false and all that's true, I like you as you are…" Zack sang, she smiled at him, as he wrapped an arm around her. She returned the favor, wrapping her own arm around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Take me in. Believe me when I say…" Zack sang pausing as his hot breath hit Elsa's cold lips, making her stop, and enjoy the feeling, she stared back into his eyes, they were welcoming, and loving, unconditionally. "You're more than just okay. You're perfect as you are…" Zack sang before he leaned forward a bit and kissed her, she smiled, and brought her other hand to grip his hair, and pull him closer.

_**-Warmth of Love-**_

The next day Anna brought Kristoff out to see the sled she bought him, and tell him of the title Elsa gave him, Olaf was exploring and Sven was hanging around the sled.

Vani stood beside Zack and Elsa in the courtyard, after last night Elsa had been feeling better about herself, and he powers. Zack was right, and she would do everything in her power to make him happy, no matter what.

"Well Keire. We made it." Toni said, as she and Kelsi stood side by side, next to Zack, and Elsa, everyone was waiting on her to do her magic. Zack smiled at his best friend and pulled her close.

"Of course we did, Hart. Did you ever doubt me?" Zack teased her, she growled at him, but shook her head. Looking at Elsa, then down at the ground guiltily.

"I should apologize huh?"

"Yeah, you should. Not just to her though." Zack said, Toni smirked at him.

"You're tough Keire. But, yeah. Sorry." Toni said before she moved up to Elsa, who looked at her curiously. Any resentment she had for Toni was gone, she just wanted her approval to be with Zack. "Um… Hi."

"Hello Toni, is there something you need?" Elsa asked curiously, Toni nodded, and clenched her teeth, before pulling Elsa in close. Toni's hug was very sweet, and unexpected, but also rather rough, and tight. Elsa could barely breathe. She was about to call out when Toni released her.

"I'm… I'm sorry for hitting you. And threatening you, and telling Zack you weren't worth it, and telling Toni you were nothing but a stupid girl who cant control her powers…" Toni trailed off, Elsa gave her a worried look, Elsa cupped Toni's face, and tilted it up to look at her.

"It's okay Toni, you were just trying to protect Zack, I understand. I forgive you." Elsa said, Toni smiled mischievously, and pinched Elsa's ass, causing the Queen to squeal. Both Zack and Kelsi looked over at the two, concerned. Both of them glared at Toni, who laughed nervously.

"Toni Gertrude Hart. Come here." Kelsi said, voicing Zack's thoughts, he smiled at her, and hugged Kelsi as Toni walked away from Elsa.

"I trust you can handle keeping her in line now?" Zack asked, Kelsi nodded and smiled at him.

"You can count on me Zack." She assured him, he smiled at her and turned back to Elsa, who was rubbing her butt. Vani smirked, but tried to hide it, Zack smiled at the Royal Guard. Vani had been rewarded a special ice version of her cloak, this time the symbol of Arendelle was added to it, along with the Mantriellan Snowflake. Which Zack had created years ago to honor Elsa and her powers.

"Again, thank you for the new cloak Queen Elsa." Vani thanked the Queen genuinely, Elsa smiled at her. It made sense for Vani to wear it, since she and Zack were decked out in similar attire, only fitting that their guard should share it, at least for special occasions such as this.

"You're very welcome Vani. It was the least I could do for all you did to help me." Elsa responded. Before turning to the crowd, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf arrived and made their way up next to the main group Zack smiled. "Alright guys, are you ready?" Elsa asked, earning cheers from the crowd, she stepped on the ground, making a thin layer of ice over it, like she used to do when she and Anna were kids, she froze the fountains to look beautiful, along with adding some intricate pillars. Zack hugged Anna, as she was about to fall over she smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for that… Should I consider you my brother-in-law now?" Anna asked, Zack smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.

"None of that technical In-Law crap, you always were my little sister, Annie." Zack said with a smirk, she shook her head and punched his arm lightly. He smiled and pushed her away, sending her sliding to his Fiancée. Anna nearly fell over once again, but Elsa caught her.

"I like the open gates." Anna said as Elsa held her up, Elsa gripped her sisters shoulders.

"We are never closing them again." Elsa reassured her, and used her power to make iceskates, for Anna, Zack, and Vani.

"Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don-" Anna started to protest, but Elsa ignored her, with a smile, pulling her with her anyways.

"Come on!" Elsa urged happily as she pulled Anna along, this was the beginning of the rest of their lives, she was going to make it worth something, by starting it off positive. The group had a wonderful time ice skating, and all of them know that this was the dawn of a new age, not only for Arendelle, but for their lives.


End file.
